The One That Got Away
by xoxomusicnwritingxoxo
Summary: In her eyes, he gave up.  In his?  Her talent got to the best of her.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel pulled at the bottom of her dress, making sure it wasn't riding up as she rode to the theater. She covered her mouth when she let out a cough, her cab driver had been smoking. She looked up into the rear view mirror with disgust. The man was only slowly killing himself by doing such a thing.  
>Her driver fiddled with the radio while they were crawling through traffic. The static had been giving her a headache so she politely asked him to change it. He grumbled something to himself and Rachel rolled her eyes.<br>Did he not realize that he was risking her job by driving so carelessly? If she were late to her rehearsal they might recast her role of Maria in the Broadway musical West Side Story. It was the role she had worked her entire life for. Sure, there were other roles she had dreamed to receive... But this one was SO essential to her career!  
>She heard her driver curse under his breath and she scoffed. He was still messing with that damn radio. Finally he had found some kind of station reception. At the close of a commercial break, the radio announcer had said something along the lines of: "Welcome back to Oldies Rock, we've got a little bit of The King for you this morning. Enjoy." And the song began to play.<br>The scenery had completely changed. She was no longer in a cab, but sitting at a dinner table in a nearly empty restaurant. She was wearing a different dress and had a slightly smaller figure. She was no longer twenty seven, but seventeen. The song on the radio had been slightly altered, and wasn't sung by Elvis... But in her eyes, a more attractive and talented teenage boy.

Baby let me be,  
>Your lovin teddy bear<br>Put a chain around my neck,  
>And lead me anywhere<br>Oh let me be  
>Your teddy bear. <p>

_ Blaine was snapping and tapping his foot to the beat of the song he sung. He was wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He had an old rock type of style that Rachel absolutely adored. His fashionable suit jackets, sweaters, bow-ties and gelled hair were just a few things that made him so incredibly lovable. That and his talent of course. _

I don't wanna be a tiger  
>Cause tigers play too rough<br>I don't wanna be a lion  
>Cause lions aint the kind<br>You love enough.

_ He wagged his finger back and forth. His dance moves came right out of the fifties, but they were _to die for._ Any girl would kill to have a gentleman like him. He was so relaxed and comfortable performing... but it was hardly performing. He was just being himself, and it was fun to watch. _

Just wanna be, your teddy bear  
>Put a chain around my neck<br>And lead me anywhere  
>Oh let me be<br>Your teddy bear. 

_ He hopped into the booth with Rachel placed his hand under her chin as he serenaded her. She blushed and he glided the pad of his thumb over her cheek as he began the final verse._

Baby let me be, around you every night  
>Run your fingers through my hair,<br>And cuddle me real tight

_ Rachel was swooning in her seat. She and Blaine were the only two left at Breadstix. The cast and crew after party for their Opening Night of West Side Story had come to an end. Although, she had sort of thought that they were having a party of their own now that they were alone. They had been talking for quite a while about how swiftly the show had gone that evening. Every now and then, Rachel would notice Blaine holding his gaze on her for a little longer then normal._

_ "What?" she giggled as she called him on the act and tried to hide the red that had crept onto her cheeks. His eyes didn't shift or blink. She pushed his shoulder playfully and jutted out her bottom lip. "Stop it!" she pouted as he continued to gawk._

_ "You're beautiful," he chuckled and kissed her cheek sloppily. "I hope you realize there isn't anyone who could have played my Maria more perfectly than you did tonight."_

_ "Like you weren't the perfect Tony?" she asked, bewildered. _

_ She shook her head in amazement. He had talent, that she could never deny. There were times when she wondered if he were more talented than she was. She doubted if she would ever admit it aloud, especially to the other members of New Directions. There would never be a day that she would let the other glee club members know that she thought someone other than Barbra Streisand had more talent than she did. She had considered telling him though, although she figured he would assume she was kidding. She had only fallen even harder for him by playing his leading lady in West Side Story. It was such an honor to be on stage with him. She knew that he was going somewhere, whether she was or not._

_ "Oh, I know I was the perfect Tony. I just wanted to let you know that you're _my_ perfect Maria." he smiled, took her hand and kissed it. "I should probably get you home, shouldn't I?"_

_ "You know my dads trust you, I'm sure we can stay out a little longer." she stood and took his hand, and dragged him out of the restaurant at a sprint. She didn't have a clue what time it was, she only knew that the owner of Breadstix had already been politely asked to stay open as long as there were cast members still around. They had already paid for their meals hours ago. _

_ Outside of the building, Lima was cold and quiet. There weren't any cars on the streets. Even though it was the weekend, it hadn't been a very busy night for their town. Rachel had already let go of Blaine's hand and was running down the street, twirling and spinning in her spaghetti strapped dress._

_ "You're crazy!" he shouted. He laughed as she watched her. She was already at the end of the block. It was close to forty degrees outside and she was wearing a sleeveless dress. She didn't care though. It had been the best night of her life and nothing was going to stop her. "Aren't you cold?" Blaine called to her and he held his sweater up._

_ She shook her head violently. "Just enjoy the night! It's gorgeous out!" she shouted. She raised her arms and gestured to the stars that were shining brightly above them. He watched her curiously as her eyes wondered around the seemingly deserted town. She made eye contact with him and he could tell she was developing an idea._

_ Her smile beamed in the dark. "Will you catch me?" she asked him._

_ "What do you mean?" he asked, furrowing his brows._

_ "Will you catch me?" she repeated, and readied herself for a run and jump._

_ He simply nodded and she broke into a sprint. He couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter as she ran as fast as she could towards him. A few sidewalk blocks in front of him, she jumped into the air and he outstretched his arms. She flung herself into them, wrapping her legs around his waist. They were suffocating in their own happiness as they struggled to regain their breath from the laughter._

_ "You caught me." she whispered in his ear as she hugged his neck._

_ "Of course." he replied with a slight chuckle. They were silent for a long time. He hadn't noticed, but as he held her he was playing with her long hair between his thumb and forefinger. Rachel had begun to hum the song he had performed earlier and he smiled. "Its so quiet. Its peaceful." he commented. _

_ She leaned back in his arms so she could see his face. She had always wanted someone like Blaine... someone she knew she could count on. He was everything she could possibly need. He had talent, a sense of humor, he was comforting and loving, and he was gorgeous. As far as she was concerned, she and Blaine were _perfect_ for each other._

_ He wouldn't look at her, though she was dying for eye contact. She wanted to know what was going through his head. He heard her whisper his name as she placed his hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. "I love you, Rach." he said hesitantly. He shook his head and started over. "I _love _you." He sounded confident the second time around, more sincere._

_ There wasn't anything that he could have wished for to make the moment more perfect than it already was... except for hearing that she felt the same way. He knew she did, she _had_ to. He wouldn't have said it if he wasn't sure. He couldn't help, though, the fact that his stomach was churning and twisting into knots. He refused to breathe until she replied._

_ Rachel was getting dizzy. She couldn't tell if she was hallucinating or if Blaine had really just said _that. _Her heart was beating fast and she saw their entire relationship flash in front of her eyes. He had practically laid everything on the line with three simple words. _I love you._ It rang in her head a thousand times. _I love you. _She knew they were serious, she had always thought of saying those words... _I love you. _Now that it was real, though? Now that she was experiencing it first hand, rather than as a figment of her imagination? _I love you. _ She wanted to say it back, but she couldn't find her voice._

_ She climbed out of Blaine's arms so she was standing on the side walk. She stood, sputtering, unable to speak in full sentences or words. Random sounds and noises departed from her lips, she sounded like a babbling idiot! Blaine stared at her wide-eyed. She shook her head back and forth in frustration. He was growing impatient._

_ He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with everything he had in him. "_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." _Rachel's thoughts screamed inside of her head. "_Of course he would know exactly what to do to make everything right. My nerves still haven't quite calmed down, but it's better. He and his perfection _would _make it better, like only _he _can do. I love him."

_As her thoughts spiraled out of control she knew she had to end the kiss, no matter how good it felt. She had to tell him. __Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, she had to pull away. So, she did. Blaine looked slightly hurt but she shook it off. "Blaine..." she started. Her palms were sweating.__  
><em>_"I get it, you aren't ready and I accept and respect that. I just thought we were..." he trailed off, hoping she would get the picture he was trying to paint. He took a step back. He had been _so_ sure that she felt the same way. He was crushed.__  
><em>_"I love you, too." she breathed. She felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. It wasn't like she wanted to get it over with... She had just felt she had bottled up her feelings for long enough. Now she could be completely honest with him. She didn't have to hold back in fear that he didn't feel the same way.__  
><em>_"Thank God..." he grinned, and let out a sigh of relief along with a nervous chuckle. "I was worried there for a second."__  
><em>_"That felt amazing. I love you, so much. I really do. There isn't statement that is MORE true."__  
><em>_"The feeling is mutual." he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. She stood on her tip-toes and pulled him into a tight hug. Once she pulled away, he could see tears in her eyes. He suppressed a laugh, it was so typical of Rachel to react dramatically._

_ "I think it's time for me to go home now, but I had a lovely night. Thank you, Blaine." she smiled sweetly and pressed her lips to his cheek. She turned away and walked down the street towards his car. Suddenly she stopped and faced Blaine again._

_ He raised his eyebrows and watched her carefully. "Why did you have to drive me here? It ruined my dramatic exit!" she giggled and waited for him to catch up._

_ He snaked his arm around her lower back and they walked in the direction of where he had earlier parked. "You're an excellent actress. It was very nice performance, I'm sorry I ruined it for you." He chuckled lightheartedly, pulling her closer to him. "I had a lot of fun with you tonight. Our party was definitely better than the cast and crew's."_

_ She nodded in agreement. "Definitely." She stood still, thinking over something. "I wonder when Artie's going to come down from his director's high. He really seems to think that he's great."_

_ "He is, we needed him. He's just got a bit of a big head." he grinned and his eyes lit up. "I just realized something.."_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "We get to do it all again tomorrow night."_

_ "Good." She kissed him again once they were in front of Blaine's car. He held the door open for her and she got in. She didn't want to leave, but she was afraid she was worrying her fathers. It had been the best night of her life though, _by far.

**A/N: I'm really excited to be writing my first Glee fanfiction! It's been a while since I've written and posted anything... so I'm kind of pumped. I'm not sure how long this will go for... or if it will go on at all! I guess I'll just see what kind of feedback I get. Again, it's my first time writing a Glee fic, I'm a little nervous about how it will go over. I hope anyone who reads it, though, likes it and reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Ever since the previous Friday night outside of Breadstix, Rachel couldn't _stop _thinking about Blaine. Wasn't that normal when someone told you they loved you? She thought it was. She had been sitting through Mr. Schue's Spanish class daydreaming about the two of them. She didn't even know what the lesson was over today, which was unlike her. She was usually a very good student. Not today, though. She was too busy recalling her relationship with Blaine. _

_ They had met shortly after Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy and became a Warbler. Once Kurt left McKinley, he and Rachel had become the best of friends. Who could expect any less? They were practically the same person, which was probably why they had never considered friendship while they were classmates. Plus, they were fighting for solos everyday in glee club._

_ Anyway, one weekend Rachel's dads were out of town and she decided to gather a few friends together for some fun. Kurt brought along Blaine and they had a great time. As the party went on, though, things got a little out of hand. Puck broke into her dads' liquor cabinet and they all got a _little _tipsy. Rachel ended up starting a game of spin the bottle and what do you know? The bottle landed on Blaine._

"This is fantastic!" Kurt yelped, as he clapped his hand together.

Rachel crawled toward Blaine and pointed a finger at him. "Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock... your... world!" she exclaimed and leaned in for a kiss. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. His lips were soft and... _comfortable._ It all felt SO right, she didn't want it to stop.

Kurt's heart sunk as he watched Blaine practically suck Rachel's face off. He rolled his eyes. _"They're drunk. It's just a game. Blaine's gay, he has to be. Sure, he hasn't admitted it yet. That just means he isn't ready. It's a game. They're drunk. It's _Rachel_! Even if he were straight she wouldn't be his type."_ Finally, he piped up and said, "Okay, I think we've had enough of that..."

Blaine pulled away, making eye contact with Rachel. She held is gaze for a few seconds. "Your face.. tastes awesome." she whispered seductively and broke into a fit of giggles. She leaned back on Kurt, who was sulking. "I think I've found a new duet partner!" she announced to everyone.

Blaine blushed and laughed as well. A few short minutes later, the two were found on Rachel's basement stage. They both held pink, bedazzled microphones and were belting out the words to their own rendition of "Don't You Want Me".

_ Rachel silently laughed to herself at the fond memory. She had felt so bad when she actually had to break the news to Kurt that she and Blaine were a duo. He had snapped at her, as only Kurt could do. He yelled, cried and eventually stormed out of the room. A few days later he knocked on Rachel's door and begged for forgiveness. She hugged him, invited him in and they watched Breakfast at Tiffany's together._

_ Her and Kurt's friendship had grown even more now that he was back at McKinley. The bullying incident with Karofsky had been resolved and he was safe to walk public school halls again. Kurt wasn't the only one who had transferred to McKinley, though. After Blaine and Rachel _really _decided they were serious business, he decided Rachel was more important than the Warblers._

_ His parents had been skeptical at first. One night at dinner, though, Blaine invited Rachel over and brought up the transfer. She pointed out how much money they could be saving for his college funds rather than tuition at Dalton. They were hooked... on McKinley and on Rachel._

_ Just as she began to wonder about the names of her and Blaine's future children (they would be having two, hopefully a boy and a girl) Mr. Schue called out her name. "Rachel?"_

_ "Oh... I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. What were you asking again?" she asked. She blushed as Blaine turned around to look at her, also waiting for the answer to their teacher's question. He figured she had been daydreaming about her Broadway career and shook his head._

_ "Viente y diecisiete son?" he asked, smiling hopefully._

_ "Uhhh..." she murmured and bit her lower lip. She translated the Spanish in her head quickly. Right, they were reviewing their Spanish numbers. _Twenty plus seventeen equals... Thirty-seven! _She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. "Viente y diecisiete son trienta y siete."_

_ "¡Gracias! ¡Muy bueno, Raquel!" Mr. Schuster applauded her and was unable to move on to his next victim before the bell rang. "Adios, clase. ¡Hasta mañana!"_

_ Rachel met Blaine at the front of the room. "Going over the script in your head again today?" he asked with a chuckle, referring to her slip up in class. He grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers between hers._

_ "Maybe." she smiled. _"Oh, little does he know." _she thought silently and proceeded down the hallway. They were on their way to their lockers and then lunch. "Are we eating in the auditorium again today? Or is Artie sick of practicing yet?"_

_ "Nope. He texted me in second period and said we'll be practicing _once again _at lunch. I swear the only reason he wants to keep practicing is so he can boss people around for some portion of the day." he explained quietly, in hopes that Artie was no where near._

_ "My vocal cords are going to be _too_ loose by the time Thurday's performance rolls around." she sighed dramatically. "At least I get one good thing out of this," she began in a whisper, "I get to kiss you all period." His smile extended and she pressed his lips to hers._

_ A voice from behind interrupted them. "Sorry, not today, Rachel. We're practicing the big fight scene today. It isn't realistic enough, I feel like there needs to be a little bit more intensity."_

_ "What do you mean more in-" Blaine began to complain in frustration but Rachel cut him off, remembering the comments they had just made about their director._

_ "How much of that conversation did you hear, Artie?" she asked in a panic._

_ "Just the part about the two of you mac'in, why?" he wondered curiously._

_ She shook her head and laughed. "Oh, no reason. Just some super embarrassing stuff about Blaine and I being in love, you know." She smiled politely, grabbed her lunch and shut her locker. "Well, if you'll excuse us," she said, pardoning herself, "Blaine and I will see you in the auditorium in five minutes." Rachel linked her arm in Blaine's and they were off._

_ "That was close. You really saved us there, Rach." he commented._

_ "Oh, I know I did. Especially when you were about to throw down about there not being enough intensity in the fight scene. He's crazy, finding every flaw he possibly can."_

_ "Or just making up flaws." Blaine muttered, annoyed._

_ "Let's stop being negative, it's going to give our practice a bad vibe. We don't want that, do we?" Rachel persuaded as they reached his locker. "Just channel your anger. Use it in your acting and maybe you'll get the _intensity _that Artie wants for the big fight." she explained sarcastically, although it was good advice._

_ "Sounds good. I can't wait until we can have a normal lunch again." he said, sounding upset once again._

_ "Ah, ah, ah! Positivity is key, Blaine." she grinned, grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the auditorium for practice._

_ Several minutes later Rachel almost found herself face down in her salad. She had just about fallen asleep. Artie was lecturing Blaine, Mike and Puck about the scene they'd been practicing for months. He was going on and on about how their lines just weren't sounding right, or how the punches didn't look real. And apparently, Blaine wasn't _dying _correctly! She could tell that Blaine was outraged. She had stopped herself from getting too upset about Artie's directing when she and Blaine talked earlier, though._

_ Eventually she had just stopped paying attention all together, which was how she ended up drooling in her lunch dish. She looked around. Mike was counting out the dance steps to one of the songs in another scene, Rachel could tell by the way he tapped his foot rhythmically and moved his arms ever-so-slightly to the choreography. Puck was absentmindedly scratching at a zit that was beginning to develop on his chin. Santana was picking at any dead ends that might have come about at the end of her pony tail. Tina chipped away at her red and black nail polish that she had been wearing for _far _too long, Rachel noticed things like this._

_ There were only ten minutes left in their lunch period, and Rachel had a feeling that there wasn't anyway Artie was going to stop talking before the period was over. Right as she was about to think something _really _mean, Ms. Pillsbury walked in. God had answered _everyone's _prayers._

_ "How's practice going, guys? I haven't had the chance to tell you, but your shows this weekend were wonderful!" she smiled innocently. "Coach Bieste and I counted up the profits from your ticket sales and we made over two thousand dollars! Of course, that doesn't really count the deductions from makeup, costumes, props, the after party, refreshments..." she trailed off, realizing we really hadn't made that much from admissions. "My point was, there were a lot of people there! Let's hope for the best this weekend!"_

_ "Thank you, Ms. Pillsbury." Artie said in a very serious tone. "And yes, let's hope for the best this weekend. I'll see you all at lunch for practice tomorrow, and at rehearsal tonight. Enjoy the rest of your lunch."_

_ "The rest of our lunch..." Blaine rolled his eyes in disgust as he made his way over to Rachel. "I'm a very open minded person, really, I am. Honestly, though, I'm pretty sure I hate Artie. This is awful. Who does he think he is?" he whispered angrily as he marched out of the auditorium into the hallway._

_ "Blaine, we have plenty of time to complain about Artie... but really, we just had to spend an hour with him... so lets just forget about it until rehearsal after school, okay?" Rachel tried to smile but Blaine's bad mood had really gotten to her, especially after her happy daydreaming in Spanish that day._

_ They walked through the halls in silence for about thirty seconds until Blaine stopped in his tracks. He let out a heavy sigh and turned to Rachel. "What's wrong?" At first it sounded bitter and annoyed, Rachel was taken back by it. She looked up into his eyes with worry though, and found that his expression was filled with care and comfort._

_ "I don't know. I guess after Friday night I was just really hoping that it could be all us, all the time, but the rest of the world doesn't really feel that way, do they?" she grinned sadly and watched as he thought over what she had to say._

_ "The rest of the world might not, but I do." He chuckled and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, I know I've been in a really bad mood today. It's just kind of hard, you know? I'm at a new school, most of New Directions doesn't really like me. I have you and Kurt, and I love that, I really do. I miss all of my friends at Dalton, though, you know? It's just a big adjustment. For once I actually have to fight for a solo in glee club... And this whole Artie thing, him being on my care about the musical all the time? It sucks and I'm stressed. I thought that public school would be so much easier than Dalton but I was way off." he explained and inhaled sharply._

_ "I'm sorry, Blaine. But, I'm glad you're telling me this. It's good that we have each other to talk to, right?" She ran her fingers through his hair then rested her hand on his neck. "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too." He laughed and continued walking down the hall. "Thanks, Rach, for being here I mean. It really helps to have a friend to talk to."_

_ Most of the time girls weren't really into hearing that they were a "friend", especially when being referred to as one from someone they were in love with. She knew how he meant it, though. Somehow it made their relationship all the more intimate, though, knowing that she was one of his closest friends._

**A/N: Thanks Noelle Lane for your review, it means a lot. :)**

**Hopefully anyone who's reading is enjoying what I've written so far! I really like what I have planned for this story and I hope anyone who reads does as well. :) Please review... cuz reviews are always awesome and are what keep me motivated! I'll try to upload as often as I possibly can. I have a pretty busy life though with sports, school and homework... so I can't make any promises. Writing has to be scheduled around EVERYTHING else... I wish it could be my number one priority!**

**Obviously, I don't own Glee soo... the little flashback from 'Blame It on the Alcohol'... I cannot claim, sadly. I credit the writers of that episode, completely! **


	3. Chapter 3

_ The Monday after the last showing of West Side Story was a slow one for Rachel Berry. Blaine had caught a cold and was too sick (or tired) to go to school. She had zoned out during most of her classes that day and was looking forward to glee club that day after school. At least she could do _something _fun._

_ She sat by herself in the middle row. Finn sat a couple of seats down from her, also by himself. In front of her sat Artie, who she was still kind of ticked at. Quinn, Sam and Puck were next to him. Mercedes and Kurt were in the back row next to Mike and Tina. Santana and Brittany sat on the far side of Sam. Mr. Schue was at the front of the room by the piano, scribbling down something on the white board about our set-list for Regionals._

_ Blaine and I had already talked over some of our ideas, we knew that we could win this. We had won last year and that was before we had Blaine. He had been some of our competition as well. The Warblers were good, but Blaine was their true star... and now we had him. It wouldn't be as hard as Mr. Schue was making it seem._

_ All they really needed was for Finn and Rachel to sing some sort of ballad to start things off, something catchy by Pink or Katy Perry sung by Blaine (featuring some intricate dance moves choreographed by Mike Chang), and Santana to sing a powerful tune with Mercedes belting out the last jaw-dropping note. It really was _that _simple. Sure, it didn't really feature some of the lesser members of the New Directions... but it was what was going to _win _this for them._

_ Glee practice hadn't been as great as Rachel originally thought it would have been, but she shook it off and collected her belongings before she headed out to her car. As she was stuffing one of her notebooks into her bag, Kurt caught her arm. She looked up at him with curiosity, it had been quite some time since they had talked._

_ "I'm assuming you'll be taking some kind of healing, healthy vegan soup over to Blaine's anytime now?" he teased with a smirk._

_ "No, not today. I don't think I'll have time. I considered going to get his coffee order at the Lima Bean to cheer him up. Last I heard he was napping, though." she sighed and continued placing things into her bag. "Besides, I think I'm filling out some forms for my NYADA application tonight."_

_ Kurt smiled and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Perfect! I was just about to ask you if you wouldn't mind helping me out with my own application!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Of course, Kurt. I'm honored that you want me to help you with such a key part of your career! I love being best friends." Rachel beamed and linked her arm in Kurt's. "I'm sure my dads would love for you to come keep me in good company while their out tonight."_

_ The two of them walked out of the building and Kurt followed Rachel to her home. It had been a few weeks since Rachel and Kurt had had any "diva time," as they liked to call it. They didn't communicate all that much in West Side Story, unless they were in character. The play and Blaine had occupied her life for a long period, therefore she hadn't had time for Kurt. She was glad that she had finally gotten a good break to focus on her friendship and her future career._

_ "Dad! Daddy! I invited Kurt over to fill out our NYADA applications together!" she called out once she entered her classy abode. The main hallway was decorated with calming, neutral colors. "Dad? Daddy?" she called again when she didn't get a response. She and Kurt walked into the kitchen where she found a note, letting her know of her fathers' location._

_ Kurt looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow. "I guess they already left?"_

_ "Traffic was bad and they decided to leave early so they would make their reservation in time." Rachel shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you ready to get started?" she asked, smiling widely. She had been waiting for so long just to _look_ at the papers. Signing paper after paper would be a pain, but it would all be worth it once her acceptance letter was mailed to her in a few short months._

_ She pulled out a think stack of white paper, all of them printed with various rules, conditions, medical information, questions about her grades, interests and previous/current jobs. Tears started to brim at the corners of her eyes and Kurt looked up. "Uh, Rachel? Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm wonderful, Kurt." she grinned and examined a few of the papers once more. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, its all really happening. Ten years from now, I'll look back these papers and think, '_Wow. This was my ticket to fame. This is where it all started.'_ I'm already grateful for these applications." she brought her hand to her lips and shook her head._

_ Kurt rolled his eyes and proceeded to fill out a medical contact and information form. Rachel could get so caught up in herself. He gave her props, though. She had a ton of confidence, he supposed that would be something that would get her to go far in life. "Let's get a hold of yourself, Rach. We have a lot of paper work ahead of us, we don't need you getting all emotional when we're just getting started." he shot her a comforting grin and took her hand. "Thanks for letting me do this with you, it really means a lot."_

_ "Anything for my favorite gay." Rachel winked and giggled a little bit. She knew that he wouldn't be offended, she thought that it actually might have been a nickname that he came up with himself. "Hmm... what's this?" she asked curiously when she pulled out a paper that read: _What is most important to you? _She continued to read over the sheet and raised her eyebrows._

_ "What?" Kurt pried._

_ "We have to write a ten page paper on what the most _important _thing in our life is." she hummed to herself as the wheels in her head began to turn. She _knew _what she wanted to write about... she just didn't know how to word it. "Kurt... what am I going to write?"_

_ "Well, I think just about everyone in Ohio knows that the most important feature in _your _life is your voice." he teased, but she knew there was an underlying tone of seriousness._

_ "That doesn't express what I want to say, though. I need a more general idea. What if I write about my success?" she tried him but was disappointed when Kurt shook his head and pursed his lips._

_ "No, no. That won't work." he wagged his finger at her. "Not to say that you aren't successful, I mean you've earned practically every solo in any performance you've ever been a part of. That just isn't what people at NYADA consider success. You haven't won any money, a major title and we only have our Regional trophy from last year. How about... your future? That's all you ever seem to even think about."_

_ "I know we're both about ninety-nine percent sure that I'll be a huge Broadway success, but I can't write about that if I haven't experienced it yet. I need something where I can combine it all."_

_ The two of them sat in silence for a few moments until Kurt gasped. "I've got it." Rachel's eyes grew wide, she knew he'd be taking a dramatic pause to hold out the tension... that was just the kind of person Kurt was. He was staring at her with a weird smile upon his lips, Rachel beamed back at him._

_ "Well?" Rachel finally insisted._

_ "Your talent, of course! It's so general and includes all three of those things. It's perfection."_

_ "You're right. Thank you!" she exclaimed and squeezed his hand. "Now, what are you going to write yours about?"_

_ It took him a second to process what she had said. "Uhhh.. I-I.. uhm," he stuttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea." he chuckled nervously and placed the papers back into the manilla envelope he had originally pulled them out of. "All of this college talk is stressing me out. We have plenty of time to do this, don't we? To fill all of these papers out?"_

_ "That's a good point..." she slid placed the paper in her hands on top of a pink and sparkly folder where she had located anything and everything college related. "I guess you're right. How about a showing of Funny Girl in the basement? We've really needed some diva time lately."_

_ Kurt pretending like he was weighting the decision quite seriously and faked a heavy sigh. "Alright, _fine. _I guess I can force myself to endure a few hours of Barbra Steisand's treacherous singing and acting." he rolled his eyes, reeling Rachel into his act. "But... only if we can sing along on your stage."_

_ "Kurt, that's hardly even a request." she stated in all seriousness and led him down the stairs to their Oscar party venue._

_ The next morning Blaine waited at Rachel's locker as usual. She and Kurt walked in his direction, both of their hands were flying every which way as they spoke very excitedly about something. Once they stopped at her locker, they continued on with their conversation. "It just gets me every time!" Kurt gave a lighthearted laugh and placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder._

_ "I know, I know." Rachel agreed and continued, "That movie never ceases to amaze me."_

_ "What movie?" Blaine chimed in._

_ "Funny Girl." Kurt and Rachel exclaimed in unison and Blaine rolled his eyes. He should have known. The two of them were good friends, but there was nothing other than Barbra that got them talking like _that.

_"We had a little diva time last night since you were home sick. I was going to bring you a coffee but your mom told me you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." she smiled innocently, and reached for his hand._

_ He took hers willingly and smiled. "It's the thought that counts, right?" It suddenly occurred to him that he was being rude and he looked over at Kurt who was examining his nails. "Hey, Kurt. I haven't talked to you in a while."_

_ "I know, it's been too long! We should all catch up over coffee. Rach keeps bringing it up and I've been having a major craving for something from the Lima Bean." he smiled politely and looked back and forth between the two of them, waiting for an answer._

_ "What a great idea, Kurt!" Rachel was nearly screaming in enthusiasm, she squeezed Blaine's hand without even thinking about it. He jumped a little bit but shook it off and nodded with a smile._

_ "That sounds really nice. We'll meet you there today after school, then?" Blaine asked, trying to clarify. Usually he felt slightly awkward when the three of them hung out, but he and Kurt were pretty good friends and it had been a long time since they had talked. Sure, he may be left out if they had their usual girlish fits, but if it ever involved theater or music he could definitely participate. He wasn't the most macho guy around, he was a soft and sweet kind of guy. That didn't mean he couldn't be manly, though._

_ "Great! I'll see you two little love birds then." Kurt said giddily, making some kind of awkward excited hand motions as he said it, and scurried off._

_ "He's a pretty enthusiastic guy, isn't he?" Blaine chuckled, and Rachel gave him a stern look._

_ "Be nice to Kurt, you know he's one of my best friends."_

_ "Rachel, calm down. You know I love Kurt. He's like a brother to me. I wouldn't ever want to say or do anything to hurt him. I'm actually really excited for today, it'll be a good time." he explained and began to walk down the hallway toward Rachel's first period class._

_ She followed shortly behind him, considering they were holding hands. "I know, I know. Our diva night last night just kind of re-kindled our friendship, you know? I've missed his company." she sighed and stopped just a few feet from her homeroom door._

_ "I understand. Don't worry though, Kurt's a good guy. I have no problem with him." he said again, only rewording the second time around. They stood in silence, just enjoying each other for a minute. The two-minute bell rang and Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll see you here in an hour?" he asked._

_ "I'll be here waiting." she grinned and stood on her tip-toes to give him a tiny peck on the cheek._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) This update was a little slower than the last... so sorry about that. :/ I'm a little busy. I hope everyone is liking the start of my story and I hope to see you continue to read it! Hopefully my next update will be a little sooner... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_ The Lima Bean was buzzing that afternoon. All kinds of people were there. Students just getting out of school (like Blaine, Rachel and Kurt), people getting off of work, people taking a break from work, and people who didn't work at all. It usually was a fairly busy place. Kurt had yet to arrive. Blaine, knowing Rachel's coffee order, waited in the line the was backed up to the door while Rachel scoped out for a cozy place to spend their early evening._

_ She say down at a small table near a window in the back. She pulled out the pink, sparkly folder that she always kept in her bag. She examined the paper on top once more. There was already a rough draft of the essay that sat on her desk at home. Blaine hadn't given his opinion on her essay choice yet, but she knew he was going to love it._

_ As she settled into deep conversation, Blaine placed her soy latte in front of her and she jumped. She placed her hand over her heart and could feel it racing. "I didn't see you coming." she giggled and stuffed the folder back into her bag._

_ "What was that?" he asked curiously, peeking into her bag that was left open on the floor near his feet. He had sensed she wanted to ask him something all day. In between classes she would start up a conversation that seemed like it was going to lead somewhere, but it always ended before she could even begin._

_ "It's just a folder that I'm keeping all of my papers for NYADA in..." she smiled, but tried not to smile too big. Blaine had been planning on sending an application to NYADA as well, but whenever she brought it up he told her he wanted to take one day at a time. She felt as if he didn't feel like he was _good enough_ for NYADA. It made her sad. She had plenty of time to convince him, though._

_ "Ooh, college stuff. Is that what you've been wanting to talk about all day?" He was acting different... he seemed _interested _in the conversation. Whenever they talked about the future that was more than a year away he always seemed distant. Eventually he'd weasel his way out of their discussion and manage to change the subject._

_ "Well, kind of. See, Kurt and I were filling out forms last night and I came across this." She pulled out the paper explaining the admission paper like it was a golden treasure. "We have to right a ten page paper on the thing that is most important to us. I kind of wanted to get your opinion on what my subject is..." Rachel trailed off and waited for his approval._

_ "Go on." Blaine nodded._

_ "Of course, I can't write about _you_ because that wouldn't be very professional of me." she started, to lighten the conversation, knowing that he could get uncomfortable at any moment. He _really _didn't like rushing his life. "We were trying to come up with something general, that way I could tell a lot about myself and it would give more variety to the paper. Kurt suggested that I write about my talent..." she grinned and paused. Without giving him time to react she panicked, "That doesn't sound too conceited, does it?"_

_ "Since when is Rachel Berry concerned with being conceited?" Blaine questioned with a slight chuckle. He turned serious quickly. "It's one paper. I know its part of your application to the school of your dreams and you want it to be perfect, but don't freak out."_

_ "But... what do you think of it?"_

_ "I think it sounds just like you. That's all you ever cared about, up until you met me that is." he laughed again, but proceeded, "You're being yourself, and that's all the school wanted in the first place. As long as you're being the perfect Rachel Berry, you're guaranteed a spot at the school."_

_ "Thank you." she whispered gratefully and took his hand._

_ There was a short silence and Kurt plopped himself down at their table. "Sorry I was late. I had a small encounter with my French teacher. I received an _unacceptable _grade on our last presentation and something had to be done. I hurried here as soon as I could." he explained in a rushed manner. He was out of breath and his cheeks were flushed._

_ He looked back and forth between Rachel and Blaine, saw that they were holding hands in a sort of intimate way and sighed. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked, feeling as if he had offended someone._

_ "No, no. Not at all. We were just having a little chat about college, is all. It's kind of a touchy subject." Rachel grinned. Blaine let go of her hand, feeling Kurt's eyes on their hands for a few seconds too long. She got the message and giggled in her head. She knew that Blaine was at times still uncomfortable around Kurt because of the crush that he had once had on Blaine. It was very amusing to her._

_ "Not if we all get in!" Kurt exclaimed, slapping his hands to the table. "Can you even imagine how _fabulous _it would be if we all were able to get together like this all of the time? In New York City?" _

_ "I've pictured it every day for my entire life. I'm so excited, I have a really good feeling about this." Rachel bit down on her lip to hide her bubbling excitement. Noticing Blaine drift off into his own little world, she grazed her foot along the inside of his and he sat up a little bit more._

_ "Sorry." he muttered underneath his breath. He was quiet enough so Rachel could hardly hear him, let alone Kurt. "I think Central Park is going to be magnificent. I went to New York once, but it was a day trip and we didn't have time to stop there. Our tour bus drove by, but I doubt that was anywhere near as great as picnicking there some afternoon."_

_ "I'd kill to be there right now." Kurt sighed heavily and supported his head with his arm._

_ "You'll get there," Blaine started with encouragement, "Let's just not get so caught up in the future. We have the rest of today ahead of us." Rachel bit her tongue, and didn't say anything. She would talk to him about it later. "So, Kurt, what have you been up to since we've last talked?"_

_ "Not really anything, I guess. Things were kind of lagging before the play and they aren't very exciting now. I'm just trying to participate in as much as I can so that I can have something to write down in my NYADA application." he explained quietly, seeming sad. "I mean you and Rachel are always together. Last night was the first time Rach and I had talked in months. Then, I haven't talked to Mercedes since I don't know when. She's too busy obsessing over stealing Rachel's spotlight and hanging all over her new boyfriend."_

_ "Wow, I didn't know you felt that way." Blaine sighed and sat in thought for a moment. "You know that you can hang out with us anytime, Kurt. We'll always be here for you."_

_ "Yeah, Kurt. I know sometimes Blaine and I get a little mushy, but you love romance!" Rachel giggled. "Plus, I'm sure we'd have plenty of fun watching musicals and discussing our favorite celebrities. Blaine and I do it." She eyed him and ignored the fact that he was blushing in embarrassment. He did enjoy the occasional musical or celebrity gossip. He might as well if he was a performer and future celebrity himself. It was just something that was slightly degrading to his sexuality._

_ "That's very nice of you, and I'll be sure to take you up on your offer. I just kind of wish that I had someone too, you know? It's sad sometimes." he pointed out as he wore a deep frown._

_ Rachel looked at Blaine with a "do something" kind of look and he replied with a confused expression. She rose her eyebrows, expecting something genius to come out of his mouth at any moment. Blaine panicked for a second but it suddenly came to him._

_ "I could always set you up with one of the Warblers." he blurted out. "There's this new guy Sebastian. Supposedly, he's kinda taken my spot there. He's supposed to be really talented and I guess he's a pretty good looking guy."_

_ Rachel beamed and tried not to squeal in excitement. "Awe, Kurt! That would be fantastic!"_

_ "I don't know..." Kurt smiled but looked nervous. "Are you sure, Blaine?"_

_ "Yeah, it'll be great. If you guys hit it off we could double date. Right, Rach?"_

_ "Of course!" she placed her hand over Kurt's and grinned. "Just give it a try?"_

_ "I'll think about it."_

_ After coffee, Blaine drove Rachel home. They sat in her driveway for a few minutes, reminiscing the afternoon. Just as Rachel was finishing a fit of giggles, she realized that she had to ask Blaine about his comment at the Lima Bean. He looked over as she drew her laugh to a close and knew she was ready to say something herself._

_ "What?" he asked finally, growing impatient with her silence._

_ "Why don't you like talking about New York?" she pondered sincerely. She yearned for eye-contact to make the conversation more intimate, but his eyes were set on the garage door in front of them. "Do you not think you're good enough to get in or something? Because if not, I could give you a million reasons why you're perfect for it." she added reassuringly._

_ "As much as I'd love to hear your reasoning, that's not it." he simpered and readjusted himself so he was leaning against his car door, facing her. He stared at her and took in her beauty. He had always liked the way she did her hair. It was a perfect example of her innocence that he had always adored. Especially when it was pinned back like it had been on that day. _

_ "Then what is it?" He could tell she was frustrated. She always needed an answer immediately, she had no patience. He loved that about her. It showed her demanding nature, something that deemed her star-like quality._

_ "Remember when I said we had the rest of today ahead of us?" he asked her. She gave a simple head nod, showing she understood and wanted him to continue. "Well, I guess I meant it. I mean, what if the world were to end tomorrow? I don't want to have to regret the fact that I wasted all of today worrying about a day that I never lived to see, you know? I want to live everyday like it's my last. I have no idea who came up with that saying, but I thank God for them." he laughed a little bit and turned his car off. "Of course, I want to get into NYADA with you. That would be a _dream. _I just don't want to get wrapped up in the thought of it when there's a fifty-fifty chance it will happen. I'd rather be spending my time with you, enjoying what we have here and now." _

_ Rachel thought over his explanation and took his hand. "You're crazy, Blaine Warbler." she giggled as she spoke the nickname she had attached to him. "But I love it. I love this, I love us."_

_ "I know you do." he chuckled and got out of the car. He walked swiftly to the other side of the car and opened Rachel's door for her. Just as he was doing so, his phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. He reached and grabbed it, then brought it to his ear. "Hello?"_

_ "Hey, Blaine." It was Kurt. He sounded happy. "I just wanted to thank you for coffee today."_

_ "Oh, no problem Kurt. Anything for a friend." he smiled and made sure Rachel was aware of their conversation. "It'd be great if we could do it again sometime soon. We've really missed you being around all of the time."_

_ "Yeah, me too." Kurt grinned. "Oh, by the way..." he trailed off, waiting for a reply from Blaine._

_ "Uh, yeah?"_

_ "Do you think you could give that Sebastian guy a call? I think I'd like to try this whole blind-date thing."_

_ Blaine held back his laughter. "Sure thing. I'll let you know what he says tomorrow." _

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews! :) I hope to pick up the pace within the next few chapters, I just need to make my character's personality traits clear! I'm really happy with the positive feedback, so keep it coming if you don't mind. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_ "You look adorable." Blaine announced as he approached Rachel at her locker before lunch one day. "Have I ever told you that red is definitely your color?" he grinned and pressed his lips to hers to greet her._

_ Rachel was wearing a red dress with thin straps that laid over her shoulders. It was tight until her waist, where it flared it. The dress ended a little above her knees. On top of the dress she wore a loose white cardigan that Blaine had given her as one of her eight Hanukah presents._

_ He had always liked that dress on her and it made him happy that she was wearing the sweater he'd bought for her. He had never been great with gifts._

_ "You never have, but thank you. You're looking quite dapper if I do say so myself." she gave a toothless grin then tapped his shoulder playfully. She began to walk towards the lunch room and intertwined their fingers as she did so. "What do you have for lunch?"_

_ "I forgot mine at home, what about you?" he asked as they stepped into the bright cafeteria. "Wow, the lines are really long." Blaine commented, as he noticed the stretch of people that led to the door._

_ "Looks like we'll be sharing my soy bean salad today." Rachel sighed, but was more than happy to share her meal with Blaine._

_ He turned to face her. "Why don't we just get out of here? Go somewhere, just me and you?" he suggested and took both of her hands into his own. People were starting to stare at their dramatic, cheesy-movie-like stance. It was sort of typical, though. It was Blaine and Rachel, king and queen of dramatics. "We can just leave for the rest of the day... skip out on all our classes and enjoy ourselves."_

_ "Blaine, I have perfect attendance. I can't ruin it now." Rachel blew off the idea like he had only been kidding and proceeded to take her seat at their usual lunch booth in a corner of the cafeteria. "Aren't you coming?" she called over her shoulder once she realized he wasn't following._

_ "I wasn't kidding, Rach." he explained when he caught up to her again. "I mean it. It's been a while since we've been able to chill out and be ourselves. We've both been so caught up in homework or filling out our NYADA applications. I just want to be with you."_

_ "Then we can set aside some time this weekend for a little Blaine and Rachel time. I can't ruin my perfect attendance now, Blaine. We're more than halfway through our senior year. I really can't afford to mess all of that up by missing a couple hours of school just to fool around back at your house." she shook her head and sat down at the empty lunch booth._

_ "Come on Rach." Blaine pleaded as he sat down across from her._

_ "I'm not going Blaine. It's too risky." she shook her head thoroughly and attempted to ignore Blaine's pouting a few feet away from her._

_ A few minutes later Rachel sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's classy, black SUV with her hands crossed over her chest. "I cannot believe you talked me into cutting class. And I thought you were supposed to be a good influence on me. If my dads hear about th-"_

_ "Rachel! Can't you see the positive in all of this? The main reason we're doing it?" he chuckled as he glanced over at her then back at the road. "If you really want, I can turn around and probably get you back before eighth period." he sighed and pulled over to the side of the road._

_ The car was quiet for a short moment while Rachel weighed out your options. Blaine tapped his foot impatiently to the beat of some pop song playing on the radio. Rachel bit her lip and nervously played with the ends of her hair to stall time. Finally she let out an exasperated sigh._

_ "Fine! Just go wherever you were going to take me." she huffed. Blaine raised his eyebrows at her angry explosion. _Maybe I should just take her back to the school. _His thoughts were interrupted when Rachel broke into a smile and said, "I'll never survive in New York without a sense of adventure, anyway. I might as well practice now."_

_ "There's that positivity I was looking for!" he teased as he placed his hand on her knee and controlled the steering wheel with the other. He heard Rachel's soprano softly singing along to whatever song was on the radio. He loved when she sang. Her voice gave him such hope for her success, she was brilliant. He let go of her knee and leaned forward to adjust the volume on the stereo system. Rachel swatted at his hand._

_ "Are you trying to drown out my voice, Blaine Warbler?" she questioned, putting her hand over her chest as if she were really offended._

_ "Of course not, I'm doing just the opposite! I was turning it up so maybe you'd sing a little louder." he grinned and shot a beaming smile in her direction. Just as he turned into Rachel's neighborhood, she began to belt out the words to some Top 40 song in an obnoxious tone. Thirty seconds later he pulled into the driveway. He stared at Rachel for a moment, who was lost in song._

_ She giggled when she realized he had been watching her for a while. "Sure, you turn up the music just before we get to my house." she complained and shoved his shoulder in a joking manner. "So, now that we've rebelled against our parents, teachers and fellow students... how will we spend our free afternoon?"_

_ "I don't know." he shrugged and hopped out of the car._

_ Rachel got out of her side before Blaine had time to open the door for her. "Here I thought you had some master plan for a crazy time, but no, you have no plan." she rolled her eyes, continuing her silly attitude._

_ "I guess I was just hoping that we could spend a little time _alone_, to do whatever we want." he sighed, tired of their game. He took a step towards her. "Just let everything out of your head; school, NYADA, New Directions, Kurt, everything." he whispered, his lips were inches from her face. "What's the one thing that you can't get out of your head? What's the one thing you want the most?" His eyes didn't leave hers for a split second, for he was concentrated on the next moved she'd make._

_ Rachel leaned in closer, so their lips almost touched. She lingered for a second. She pressed her for finger to his chest and smiled sweetly. "You're it!" she exclaimed quietly, then sprinted into her house out of the winter's cold._

_ Blaine stood there for a moment, feeling slightly foolish. Eventually, he realized the only way he was going to get what he wanted was to catch up to her. He ran into the house after her and once he entered listened for her contagious laughter. He followed her up the stairs when he saw her foot kick out from the corner as she was running._

_ First he turned into the guest room, but found she was no where in sight. He had only been in the room a couple of times. He had never stayed there himself. Sometimes Rachel would want to study or practice lines in there for a change of scenery. He went back into the hallway and waltzed into her dads' room quietly. This room he had never seen before. Her parents were very private, which he found interesting considering Rachel's constant desire for attention. (Not that Blaine found it to be a bad thing.)_

_ Finally he entered Rachel's room. It was bright and always seemed to remind him of sunshine. He scanned the room left to right, and stopped his gaze half way through his examination. Rachel sat directly across from him atop her window sill. The window was open and a chilly draft occasionally swept across the room. "Aren't you cold?" he asked, wearing a widely spread grin._

_ "A little." she admitted with a shrug. She flipped her legs over the window sill so they dangled out the window. The roof was about a foot bellow her feet and went on for a couple yards or so. "Come sit with me." she told Blaine._

_ He walked over to her bed and raised his eyebrows. "Can't we just sit in here, where it's warm and safe?"_

_ "_Blaine! _ Can't you see the positivity in this? The main reason we're doing it?" she mimicked his earlier actions and climbed out of the window. She took a seat on the rooftop, waiting for his patiently with her back towards him._

_ Blaine grabbed a blanket off of her bed and followed her out the window. He sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders. He pulled her closer to him, making sure he had a secure grip around her waist before settling down. "We've never done this before. It's weird... I mean, it's different." he murmured into her hair. He hardly noticed the it was colder than freezing outside... and for February in Ohio that was unusual. There were birds fluttering around in the trees. A few cardinals stood out against the white snow. It wasn't snowing yet, but he had heard that it was supposed to. The clouds were looking dark and heavy, like it could start any minute. A little snow would've made the setting even more perfect than it already was. "I like it, though."_

_ "That's why I come out here." she looked around her at the land around her. "This is the one thing I'll miss in New York. The quiet. Of course, this doesn't change my mind about moving there and building my life and career their. I just need this sometimes, you know?" she explained quietly and took his hand. "I know I'm high maintenance. I'm the most high maintenance person I know. What nobody knows, though, is that sometimes I do notice the little things and the little people. I know I need to do a better job at that, I'm working on it. This is part of that. This calm and quiet, it helps me realize what I'm ignoring a lot of the time. This is where I fell in love with you, whether you know it or not."_

_ "See, Rachel? This is why I love you. You're this girl with the most talent I've ever seen. You're so much more then that, though. You're a genius. I literally think that you might just know everything. You have the world's biggest heart, and no one realizes it. You're nearly perfect. There's just something about you... that drives me insane, and I mean that in the _best _way." he told her without making eye contact. He stared straight forward and thought, afraid that he'd lose track if he looked her in the eyes. "Wait..." he stopped her before she started. "How could you fall in love with me here if I've never been out here with you?" he wondered, and shot her a look of confusion._

_ "Well, obviously... _we _kind of started at my party last spring, right? And after that _kiss..._" she paused for a bit of a dramatic effect but also recalled the kiss. It was the best first kiss she'd ever experienced. "We decided to try things out and go on a date. That night after our first date, I came out here and thought about it... After awhile though, I started to realize that I only came out here because of you. It was out here that I realized you were the best thing that's ever happened to me. Not only because you're given me you... but because you helped me find myself." her voice drifted off at her last few words._

_ The sat quietly for a good amount of time. It was a comfortable silence. Blaine had always thought that some of their best times were held in silence. _They couldn't talk when they were kissing, could they? _He kept his slightly humorous thoughts to himself and nudged Rachel in the shoulder. "You're pretty cool, you know that?" he asked her, lightening the seriously intense mood._

_ "You're not so bad yourself, Warbler."_

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. It's been way too long. I told myself I wouldn't let myself not update for more than two weeks... and I kind of let myself down, and probably some of you guys. Sorry. :P I had midterms last week and had no time for anything other than studying and basketball practice. This chapter is kinda a filler, I guess. It's very... fluffy? I just want you guys to get an idea of how close their relationship is. Hopefully we can get a lighter and more fun chapter cranked out here soon. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_"It was horrible." Kurt complained as Rachel slammed her locker door shut. He was wearing s plaid scarf with the new jacket he had bought a couple nights before at the mall. He'd already sent a picture to Rachel with the exciting caption: "My DARLING new coat! :)"_

_ "Well, hello to you too, Kurt." Rachel beamed, still in the fantastic mood that the previous afternoon had put her in. "Now, what exactly are you talking about?"_

_ Kurt rolled his eyes in a 'like you don't know' kind of fashion. "That date that your little boyfriend set me up on was horrendous!" he scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, being the usual drama queen that he was._

_ "Don't blame Blaine. It's not his fault the two of you didn't get along." Rachel persuaded defensively. She knew that if she didn't tell him ahead of time, he'd being telling Blaine that he hated him at any moment. "So, what happened? Tell me about it." she asked gently and took his hand as a sincere gesture._

_ "He picked me up at my house at eight when we had already agreed on six. He said he wanted to surprise me, which I thought could mean things were headed in the right direction. Surprises are romantic, right?" he paused and waited for Rachel to nod in agreement. "Of course, that wasn't the case last night. He took me to a _gay bar_ and got completely _wasted_. I didn't have a single sip. I think you and I both know very well that bars aren't my cup of tea and are anything but romantic."_

_ "I think I'll probably have to agree with you on that one." she shook her head and tried to come up with an answer to his dilemma. "I don't know, Kurt. Are you sure you don't want to try again? Maybe _you _can surprise _him _with something romantic?" she suggested with an unsure smile._

_ "I don't think so, Rach. Thanks for trying, though." he patted her shoulder and began to walk away. "I have to get to first period, I'll see you in study hall."_

_ Rachel gave a small wave and turned in the other direction towards Blaine's locker. She hadn't heard from him all morning and it was starting to worry her. He hadn't even sent her a good morning text, which he'd been doing since their first date._

_ Just as she reached his locker, she could see someone hurrying frantically down the hallway towards her. It was Blaine. He greeted her with a quick, sloppy kiss and didn't say anything. He flung his jacket off and scrambled to get his locker combination right, only making his timing worse. Finally, he managed to put away his jacket and retrieve his books in a matter of seconds._

_ Once he did so, he turned to Rachel. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I really did try. I woke up late, couldn't find breakfast, then my car wouldn't start. I'm _really _sorry about the good morning text, I remembered first thing but once things kept happening, it slipped my mind. I've never fallen short before. You know that I love you..." he rambled on and on, his words running together and becoming nonsensical. Rachel ignored the rest of his explanation and just giggled._

_ She interrupted him by putting her hands up, signaling for him to wait. She grabbed either side of his face with her hands and kissed him energetically. She lingered on his lips until her breath got caught in her throat and she needed to inhale again_

_ "Uhm..." Blaine murmured when she pulled away. He tried to shake his head to rid the fogginess that Rachel had just set in. His thoughts spoke of nothing but the scent and taste of Rachel's strawberry lip gloss._

_ "I had to get you to stop talking somehow." she shrugged and continued. "I'm sorry to hear about your bad morning. Hopefully it's getting a little better?" She rubbed his shoulder and gave him an apologetic look._

_ "I'm feeling a little better now." he grinned. "How had yours been so far?" he asked._

_ "Uhm, interesting, I suppose." she smiled warily. "I was a little worried when I woke up and hadn't heard from you yet." she mentioned, "Oh, and you're little set up didn't work out as well as you might have hoped."_

_ "What are you talking about?" he asked, wearing a quizzical expression._

_ "Sebastian and Kurt! He said the date was awful." she exclaimed._

_ "That explains why he texted me last night telling me were no longer friends..."_

_ "I guess I warned him a little too late." Rachel sighed and turned her face from Blaine._

_ "What?" he pondered, beginning to stroll towards Rachel's first period class._

_ "Oh, nothing..." she grinned and stopped them in front of her locker as the came near. She knew she'd be late to first period, the warning bell had already rung. After she and Blaine ditched the day before, though, she really didn't care. It felt kind of good to rebel. "I need to tell you something." she stated, sounding anxious._

_ "Go on..." Blaine pressed, knowing what she was going to say wasn't going to be as urgent as she lead on._

_ "I turned in my NYADA application last night." she announced with a subtle confidence. "I just have this feeling, Blaine. I have feeling this is our chance, that we're really going to get somewhere in life. Every time I even think about NYADA, something just comes over me, it's like I get butterflies and I know. We're going to be so happy." she grinned, tears beginning to push over the rims of her lower eye lids._

_ "I'm sending mine tonight." he told her quietly, still concentrating on what she had just said. "And Rach... are you saying you aren't happy now?" he asked, his nerves making his voice tremble a little bit. He knew she didn't mean it like that, but he had to make sure there wasn't something he'd been missing out on all that time._

_ "Of course, I didn't mean to make you think..." she trailed off, getting worried, "I'm happy Blaine. You know that."_

_ "Calm down, I was just kidding. I know you're happy. How couldn't you be? You're with me." he used a dramatized voice and forced himself to sound happy to cover up the fact that he might not have been joking at all, that he had some concern that he wasn't enough to make Rachel happy._

_ Rachel saw past his facade, but decided not to comment on it. She giggled awkwardly at his "joke" and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I think you've kept me out of class enough this week, don't you think?"_

_ He smiled, leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. There was a sweetness about him that not even Rachel could pinpoint. She loved it though, the mystery behind his perfection. He made her happy, he really did._

_ Just as he began to walk down the empty hall towards his own classroom, she called after him. "Hey!" she started. "Don't worry about us, okay?"_

_ He nodded and felt a little surge of relief as he continued on down the hallway to his homeroom._

_ After school, Blaine sat at his desk in his room and tapped at the mahogany wood with the eraser on his pencil. He was nearly done filling out his NYADA application, if it hadn't been for the ten page paper on the thing most important to him, he would have been done days before. His legs were beginning to go numb, he'd been sitting in the same position for over an hour and hadn't gotten any progress._

_ Ever since he and Rachel had talked at the Lima Bean about the paper, he couldn't get the words she'd said out of his mind. _"Of course, I can't write about _you_ because that wouldn't be very professional of me." _He swallowed hard. She had no idea what she had engraved into his mind._

_ The only thing he could come up with was Rachel. To him, if he were to just write about her, it would have been the best ten pages ever written. Was it realistic, though? Was it practical to write ten pages about his high school sweetheart and possible life long partner? What would the people at NYADA think?_

_ He thought over the pros and cons once more. It would be different, he was sure. Most students applying would be writing about how much they loved performing, while he was showing dedication to something much more. If he wrote about Rachel, it would have a more sentimental meaning. It would show that he cared about something else other than his future career. By writing about her, he was proving the loyalty he held to her._

_ On the downside, like Rachel had previously stated, it wasn't very professional of him. It would make him look immature and inexperienced. Because his peers would be writing about performing, he would be telling his future advisers that he wanted something more than NYADA... that his education there would be his second priority at the most._

_ Unable to think clearly, he turned on the radio and tapped his feet to the end of some catchy song that had just been playing. The song came to an end and a radio host began to blab about something random that was unrelated to any of Blaine's interests. Just as he pulled out his laptop to begin typing up his paper, a new song played on the radio. He had recognized the song, and had even purchased it for his own iPod. Without even realizing it, he began to sing along._

Heart beats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises_  
><em>How to be brave_  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
><em>But watching you stand alone_  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

_ He continued in his actions, turned on his computer and waited for the screen to come to life. As he waited, he sang the words without realized the meaning behind them._

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more <p>

_ The laptop lit up and a picture of he and Rachel decorated the screen. Suddenly, he understood the words he was saying and looked carefully at the picture of the two of them. His lips were pressed to her cheek and she was beaming, as usual. He knew he was a lucky guy and good looking, no doubt, but how could someone like him deserve someone like _her_?_

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

_He knew, then, what it was that he had to write about. It was so _clear _to him, there wasn't anything without Rachel. She kept him together and he really hadn't lived until that night they first kissed. It had turned his entire life around and everyone knew it. He wasn't the only one blinded by their love, everyone knew it was true. It had to be, what else could make him feel like he did?_

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

_ It hardly mattered anymore, what the people at NYADA thought, he was going to be honest. The most important thing in his life was Rachel and no one could change how he felt, not even Rachel if she wanted to. As long as she was around and he could be with her, it was all complete. _They _didn't need NYADA, it was as simple as that._

**A/N: Hello! This update was quicker! :) I wanted it to be even faster... but I kinda got a little caught up in plans over the weekend, including the Super Bowl! I hope you guys liked this chapter and stick with the story as it begins to pick up a little bit. Don't forget to REVIEW. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_ February had just begun and already Blaine felt as if it had been dragging on for an eternity. It was probably because the was one day that he had been waiting for since the day he'd fallen in love with Rachel. _Valentine's Day. _He and Rachel were both fans of grand gestures (Rachel especially) and he knew that he had to blow this one out of the water. He had to come up with the perfect idea, though, and that task seemed rather difficult._

_ It was too cold to rent a hot-air balloon, too snowy for a picnic in the park, and having dinner at Breadstix would be too crowded and ordinary. Besides, Rachel deserved more than any of that. She deserved something with a deeper meaning._

_ The Monday night before the exciting day, Valentine's Eve as Blaine had considered it, he still hadn't a clue what his big plan was going to be. Rachel would have been disappointed if he hadn't gotten her anything, she had already hinted at what his own present was going to be. It was like the gear shift of his mind was stuck in neutral, it wasn't taking him anywhere._

_ Similarly to Blaine, Rachel was up all that night dreaming up the next day. She secretly hoped, deep-down, that he would propose or something outrageous like that. She didn't want to get married, well, she didn't want to get married that soon. She was simply hoping for something crazy that he'd present her with on the national holiday of love._

_ He present for Blaine wasn't anything terribly exciting, but she knew that Blaine was into creating the grand gesture rather than receiving it. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face once he opened the cream colored box (which was tactfully decorated in glossy, heart-shaped sequins.) The card she had picked out for him was mildly elegant and contained a heart-felt note that Rachel, being all about the perfection, took twenty minutes to come up with._

_ Most of all, though, Rachel had really been looking forward to the day because she knew it would be spent all day with Blaine. They'd be celebrating their one year anniversary soon enough, but what day greater than Valentine's Day to profess their love for one and other? The two of them could express as much compassion and love in public as they wanted without being judged or considered annoying by society._

_ Instead of wondering up some kind of fairytale, Rachel changed her mindset to what she and the glee club would be doing to celebrate. The days leading up to the event had been filled with lovey-dovey love songs, candy wrapped in pink and red foils or plastics, and the exchanging of Valentine's card. She was sure it'd be the best Valentine's Day ever._

_ After a long night of built up suspicion and curiosity, the next morning finally came around. Rachel had spent nearly forty-five minutes searching her closet for a pink dress that she could surprise her peers at McKinley with. She rushed her breakfast, ending it shortly after it had started. While both of her fathers were still munching on their toast, she tapped her foot impatiently by the door._

_ "Rachel, just slow down, dear." Leroy called to her, a hint of frustration peeked through his voice. "I'm sure Blaine can wait a little longer. I'd be surprised, honestly, if he's even out of bed yet." her father teased her with a chuckle, and nodded towards the clock mounted on the kitchen wall. Not shockingly, Rachel took his comment quite literally._

_ "For your information, he already sent me a good morning/Happy Valentine's Day text message. Plus, Daddy, it's me and Blaine's first Valentine's Day together. We've been together almost a year now, can you believe it? I don't think I've ever been in a relationship this long before. We've got something really special." her mouth was running a mile a minute and she couldn't seem to stop herself._

_ "Have you had any caffeine this morning? How long have you been up?" Hiram questioned, crunching his teeth into the buttered toast his partner had prepared for him._

_ "Well, you see, I couldn't really fall asleep last night, with all of the excitement..." she dazed off, trying to recall what she had consumed since dinner the night before. "I think I'm running on three or four cups of tea, not including the one that Daddy made for me last night."_

_ Hiram rolled his eyes and placed his coffee mug on the stainless steel counter. "Well, before you leave, your father and I just wanted to let you know that we'll be going out tonight. We're going to browse in downtown Columbus, I do believe. We'll probably be out late and we want you to know that we trust you and Blaine not to do anything that we'd be uncomfortable with." he told her with a wink._

…

_ As soon as she stepped foot into McKinley, she could already feel it in the air. She sucked in a deep breath and watched as boys and girls practically floated around the hallways with their heads in the clouds. It was clear to her that she and many of her fellow classmates wouldn't be paying attention or learning in any of their classes, but would be day dreaming about their perfect Valentine._

_ She glided toward her locker, barely even noticing when Mercedes and Kurt waved to her. She gave a limp wave back and continued walking as she examined the hallways, which were decked out in red and pink._

_ Her lock opened with ease and to her surprise, a bouquet of white roses rested inside of the metal box. Tied around the stem with red ribbon was a small, festive card that read: "Happy Valentine's Day! Don't worry, this isn't your present. I love you!-Blaine"_

_ She gathered the roses in her arms, pressed her nose to one of the buds, and inhaled. Hardly able to take the waiting anymore, she turned towards the end of the hallway Blaine's locker was at. She tried to dip under the sight of others or stand on her tiptoes to see him. Just as she realized how foolish she looked she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_ She spun around and flung her arms around her Valentine's neck. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she announced enthusiastically. "Thank you for the flowers, they're very pretty."_

_ "You're very welcome." he grinned and smashed his lips into hers outrageously. He lingered there for a moment, and pulled away breathless. "You look really nice today."_

_ She giggled at the mismatch of the comment and action. "I look nice today?" she questioned. "That wasn't really a 'You look nice today,' kind of greeting."_

_ "There aren't words my dear," he whispered as if what he spoke was meant for only her ears to hear._

_ The bell rang then, interrupting their moment. Rachel attempted to hold his hand, but he refused, shaking his head. Just as she began to protest he held a finger to her lips._

_ "I'll see you at your place after school, okay?"_

_ "But... What about lun-"_

_ "Your place around three?" _

_ She nodded and watched him walk down the crowded hall._

_..._

_ In between classes, Rachel roamed the halls alone. She found it very depressing and her cheery Valentine's spirit had diminished. Couples passed hand in hand, making her sigh pathetically. Blaine had stuck to his word in that she wouldn't see him until three that afternoon._

_ Around lunch time, she gathered her things at her locker and slowly slugged into the cafeteria. Her gag reflexes nearly triggered. Mike and Tine were Eskimo kissing on the other side of the table. Just as she began to nibble on a few crackers she had packed, someone mentioned that Santana and Brittany were stowed away in a janitor's closet having an early afternoon make-out session. A few tables down she spotted Mercedes and Shane exchanging their gifts._

_ In addition to the couples formed _previous _to Valentine's Day, everyone at her table was flirting and having a good time. Sugar was perched on Artie's lap, while Kurt received a Valentine from his Secret Admirer._

_ The rest of the day was nothing but a slow, dreary, wintery torment for Rachel. Sidewalks and streets were coated in icy, graying slush that soaked her socks as she trudged out to her car after school. Finally, she was getting somewhere. After an entire day of waiting and suffering, she could relax in her own home with Blaine._

_ Her mood worsened, though, as she drove. Every light turned red as she approached and she nearly killed a mother raccoon and her babies as they scampered across the road into the woods. Just as she entered her neighborhood, she was stopped behind a school bus which seemed to have to drop off a child at every other house._

_ Taking a deep breath, she turned onto her street and saw that Blaine had already beat her home. She wasn't surprised, he'd had study hall last period. The front door was unlocked and taped to if was a previously cut, red, foam heart that had 'Follow the hearts' scribbled on it in Blaine's handwriting. When she opened the door a trail of candy hearts had been laid down the main hallway, up the staircase, around the corner and into her bedroom._

_ The last candy heart laid on her window sill and read: "Be mine." She lifted the window until she could squeeze through the opening. It was windy and brisk, but her negative thoughts that had brewed of the course of the day instantly vanished as Blaine began to play an unfamiliar tune on his guitar._

_ He sat a few feet away on a blanket that he had conveniently laid out for the two of them. He patted the spot next to him, signaling her to take a seat next to him. His fingers pressed the strings of his guitar gently and he watched her take her place._

_ Trying to absorb the setting that he had created for her. The soft melody that he played soothed her temper and she rested her hand on his knee. "This is really nice." she breathed, unable to find the right words to describe her feelings._

_ "Well, I know I got you the flowers and everything... and I told you that wasn't your present. I mean, it's not much. I hope I didn't crush your expectations or anything... I just thought it'd be best if I gave you something special, something that I knew I meant and couldn't ever take back." he rambled, catching a breath before he went on._

_ "Blaine, get on with it." she giggled, pushing his leg._

_ "The other night I was listening to the radio and I heard this song, it reminded of me of you and what you mean to me..." he started, and shook his head, "but it didn't feel right, giving you something that wasn't mine, so I wrote this..."_

_ The melody he had played while they were talking had complicated as he strummed away at the strings of his guitar. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and began to sing._

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world can be

I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make you see

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble

Trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need 'em

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

You know our love is all we need

Our love is all we need to make it through

_Rachel sat in silence as the song ended, staring into trees and backyards of other houses in view from her rooftop. She could hear the steadiness of Blaine's breathing beside her, but couldn't seem to process the fact that he was waiting for her reaction. The same feeling that she had gotten when he told her that he loved her reoccurred, her tongue was tied._

_ He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I know it's not a hot air balloon or your ticket to Broadway."_

_ "I loved it," she smiled through tears. "The simplicity was beautiful and the fact that you took the time to write an incredible piece just for me... it has to be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for __me." she pressed her lips to his cheek and began to chuckle to herself. "Actually, it kind of makes my present look like trash."_

_ He raised his eyebrows with a wild grin. "You know I'll love it."_

_ She reached into her coat pocket and slid two tickets to the Broadway production of "Mamma Mia!" They were touring the country and would be stopped in Ohio in a couple of weeks. "Sorry my present sucks." she whispered._

_ "No, this is great. It'll be totally awesome!" he exclaimed with true enthusiasm and kissed her. "We should probably head inside, I have to get dinner started." _

_ Rachel applauded him. "I'm impressed, a song and dinner!"_

_ "Only the best."_

**A/N: GAAAAAAAH. I am WAY behind and I'm so sorry for the extremely slow update! I feel awful. It's been what? A whole month, maybe more? It's March and I'm posting a chapter about Valentine's Day. I suck, basically. This chapter was a little longer, though! Uhm, I kinda forgot to credit Christina Perri in the last chapter for her song 'A Thousand Years' and way back in the first chapter I forgot to credit the King of Rock for borrowing his song! In this chapter I used a Darren Criss original, so credit goes to him for 'Not Alone.' Sorry for the crazy wait. I hope you enjoyed, though! Remember to review. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_A few weeks had passed. Rachel and Blaine seemed to be seeing less and less of each other. The two of them were busy with homework and on top of that, they both seemed to be trying to fulfill things in their separate lives. Rachel had engaged herself in a commitment to the community theater she was trying out for her own enjoyment. Blaine was looking for a part-time job to make some extra money for college._

_ After Valentine's Day their relationship had seemed to fall into a slump, as most relationships did. When they did have time to spend with one another, they were doing things that didn't involve a whole lot of conversation. At Rachel's they would watch movies or TV, during which one of the two of them (or both) usually fell asleep. While at Blaine's worked on homework or filled out applications for various schools, jobs, ect._

_ One afternoon, they were snuggled up on the couch watching some new, melodramatic television show that Rachel had recently become obsessed with. The awkward silence was something that Blaine could no longer stand, he suddenly burst._

_ "This is stupid," he began, wiggling his shoulder out from under Rachel's head. She flew forward with a jolt, and caught herself before she face-planted into the leathery cushion. "Oh, I'm sorry," he murmured uncomfortably._

_ "Well, if you didn't like the show you could have just said something..." She reached for the remote and started to flip through channels, searching for something that the two of them could enjoy._

_ "No, no," he let out a sigh, "Can we just turn it off?"_

_ She nodded and proceeded to do so. "Blaine, what's going on? I mean, I love you and everything, but you're kind of freaking me out."_

_ "That's just what I'm trying to figure out, Rach. What _is _going on? For the past month all we've managed to do is homework and watch TV. I kind of feel like our relationship is slowly going down the drain..." he cut himself off before Rachel got the wrong idea about where he was trying to take the conversation._

_ Rachel refused to look at him, but looked as if she were thinking over something very important. There was something she wasn't telling him. She was tapping her bare foot on the carpet, obviously biding her time. The silence was bittersweet. Rachel didn't want to talk. She was perfectly comfortable in silence. The only thing Blaine wanted to hear was her voice explaining to him the terms of where they stood in their relationship._

_ "What's going on?" he pleaded._

_ "You haven't gotten it yet, have you?" she asked quietly._

_ "Gotten what?" His brows raised at her question, unaware of what she was referring to._

_ "It came in the mail a couple of weeks ago. I got my NYADA letter," she whispered, unable to make eye contact with him. The guilt had been building up every time they had hung out together. She knew that she should have discussed it with him the moment she found out, she just didn't know how to say it. If he hadn't been accepted, how would she possibly be able to confront him about it without reinstalling the pain he'd felt when he first realized he wouldn't be attending NYADA?_

_ Finally, she was able to meet his eyes, it was something she wasn't familiar with, though. The sparkle once there was gone, replaced by an angry darkness. She held her breath, fighting back the strong urge she had to just break down right then. The guilt inside her was acidic, eating and tearing away at the walls of her stomach._

_ "I'm sorry," she squeaked, "I know you're upset." She stared at her lap and couldn't bring herself to stare into his fury filled irises. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me...?"_

_ "I knew you'd be upset. I couldn't just crush your dreams like that. I couldn't tell you that I got in if you hadn't! I didn't want to ruin what we had going."_

_ He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, "I-I... We won't... What do you..." At a loss for words, he closed his mouth and watched Rachel, who still wasn't willing to look at him. "Rachel, I don't care if I didn't get into NYADA," was all he said and they sat in silence for a good five minutes._

_ As time passed, Blaine's mind jumped around inside of his head. His ability to comprehend the words Rachel had said weakened with every passing minute. What could he say to let her know how _furious _he was? She had never done something like it before. Was that why it had hurt so badly? He could have just been overreacting. That conclusion didn't do his brewing anger justice, though. He would have rather blown up, screaming at the top of his lungs why he felt she'd made such a _stupid _mistake._

_ "What really pisses me off is that you didn't have the guts to brave-face it and just _tell me _you got in," he explained calmly. "I have a back up plan. Ohio State accepted me, they have a decent education program. Musical education is more probable, anyway," he stated plainly. "I'm not worried about where I'm going. I want to know where we're going."_

_ "Well, if I'm at NYADA and your here, how is anything ever going to work out? Can't you come to New York?"_

_ "I didn't apply for another college in New York, Rach. I'll probably stay here and go to OSU and you'll be at NYADA."_

_ "There are always community colleges, you know. I'm sure there are plenty in New York."_

_ "I think I'd like to do a little more with my life then community college, Rachel. For some people that might be ideal, but I don't want to be a kindergarten music teacher. I'm talking about teaching at a high school specializing in music or maybe even a position as a college professor. If you had listened at all before, you'd know that you aren't the only one in the world who plans to go somewhere in their life." he ranted, the angry words rolled off his tongue with ease._

_ "I'm just saying for now!" she begged, grabbing onto both of his hands with her own. "You can always apply for a bigger college in New York next year. A ton of people do that!" Her round, brown eyes were beginning to glaze over with a slick layer of tears. She hadn't ever fought with Blaine, and their dispute was spiraling out of control._

_ "I don't think I've ever seen you act _so conceited. _I'm your boyfriend, not your puppy. I can't believe you would even suggest putting my own dreams on hold for the sake of yours. You're talented, Rachel, but you can't let it get to your head like this."_

_ "CONCEITED? I only suggested it because I care about you and I don't want to kill _us_! In case you haven't noticed, my life already revolves around you as it is. There isn't anyone else that I spend time with. I want to be _with you, _not hundreds of miles apart." Finally, the tears had begun to fall like Rachel and Blaine both knew they would._

_ Blaine's temper made it difficult for him to even notice the tears cascading down her ferociously red cheeks. He was paying more attention to the fact the vein on the side of his neck was pulsating and nearly bursting out from under his skin. _

_ "Here's an idea! How about _you _stay _here_ in Ohio until I graduate? I mean, it's where your parents are and where your home is. You just won't go to NYADA, and you can get a job at a theater in Columbus. Once I graduate, we can move to New York where we'll both get jobs. I'll be a professor at some school there, surely. You can launch your Broadway career without an educational experience in acting or theater. How does that sound?" he smirked and tapped her leg in a sarcastically "reassuring" way._

_ "Just because I didn't tell you about my NYADA letter for a few days doesn't mean you have an excuse to be a total ass!" she shouted. She almost clamped her hand over her own mouth, she never swore. She didn't consider it lady like, but Blaine had her blood boiling._

_ "Well, now you know how I feel! Doesn't make you feel very good about yourself when someone just decides to sweep you dreams right out from under your feet, does it?"_

_ "Is that what this is about? Do you think I took your dream away from you? Do you think I took your spot at NYADA?" she pressed, getting off of the couch in protest._

_ "I already told you I didn't care whether I got in or not! I have things that I want to do just as much as becoming a performer, tonight isn't the only time we've discussed it. I was referring to my remark about wanting to be professor."_

_ "Will you just shut up or talk like an eighteen year old? I'm so tired of this formal attitude that you keep pulling out every time someone challenges your maturity or ability! It's _annoying._"_

_ "You're annoying! You only care about yourself and your career and-"_

_ "Dinner's ready!" Hiram, one of Rachel's fathers, called down the stairs._

_ Rachel marched out if front of Blaine, cutting him off. They made their way upstairs and to the dinner table. Dinner at the Berry's was usually filled with song and laughter. That night, though, the only sounds heard were the clinks of silverware on fine chin, Hiram and Leroy's voices, and the clock ticking on the wall._

_ "Something wrong, darling?" Hiram asked Rachel once he suddenly noticed the silence between the once happy couple._

_ She shook her head, "No, daddy. I'm just tired," her voice faltered. "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Her eyes flickered to Blaine's, who was still fuming._

_ He softened only slightly as she hustled out of the dining room. He replayed the short conversation she and her father had had seconds before, and realized she wasn't going to the bathroom. It wasn't surprising when Rachel excused herself so that she could cry alone and in silence. Blaine had seen her cry plenty of times, but never would he have ever thought that he would see her cry because _he _had done something wrong..._

**A/N: Sorry, this is a kind of short chapter, but I feel like it's a really important one... Reviews are always welcome, by the way. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_The dinner table was quiet for the few minutes after Rachel had fled. Hiram and Leroy exchanged glances. Blaine could someone's hard eyes on him as he ate, he assumed it was Hiram. He was Rachel's more defensive father. Although at that moment, neither one of them seemed to be a fan of Blaine._

_ It would have been shocking if at least one of them hadn't heard he and Rachel arguing. Hell, Blaine would have surprised if the neighbors hadn't heard them. He knew, though, that their fight would damage the trust he had earned from her parents. Finn had explained to him (he had known from experience) that her dads were just searching for an excuse to get rid of any guy "in the way" of their daughter's Broadway career._

_ "I think I'm going to go check on Rachel..."_

_ "That sounds like a good idea," Leroy replied, seeming to be on the same track of thought as Blaine._

_ He removed himself from the dinner table, taking both he and Rachel's plates with him. He laid his plate in the sink, but kept hers and headed toward the staircase. She had the radio turned up, he noticed, the sound of radio hosts voices nearly drowned out the sound of her sobs. He heard her gasping, trying to calm herself down. Just as she did so a new song began to play._

_ Blaine's stomach twisted, the song just happened to hit home a little to hard that evening. Rachel let out another cry and he could have sworn his heart stopped. He hated seeing her like that. She seemed so hopeless, like she'd never get better._

Oh what the hell she says

I just can't win for losing

And she lays back down

Man there's so many times

I don't know what I'm doing

Like I don't know now

_ It was true, Blaine had no idea what he was doing. He had let his anger take control of him and tear them apart when they were already going through a rough patch. He didn't want to hurt Rachel, he had never intended to. She was the one perfect thing in his life._

By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes

Says it's funny how the night can make you blind

I can just imagine

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do

But if she feels bad then I do to

So I let her be

_ Rachel sat on the foot of her bed, so confused and upset that it had brought her to tears. What had she been thinking? She knew the whole time that she should have told Blaine up front about her acceptance into NYADA. It was the only rational solution anyway. They could have handled it in a more mature manor, she was sure. It was her fault that they were growing apart and it killed her. Blaine had never looked at her in such fury._

And shes says ooh, I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cause I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best but now she can't win

It's hard to see them on the ground

Her diamonds falling down, way down

She sits and stares into the distance

And it takes all night

And I know I could break her concentration

But it don't feel right

_ He watched her, sitting and thinking. Her tears resembled daggers, but she was the only one he had ever seen to look so beautiful when she cried. He couldn't imagine where he'd go in his life if he hadn't at least met her. She influenced him in so many ways. She helped him become a better person._

By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes

Sits down on the bed and starts to cry

And there's something less about her

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do

So I sit down and I cry too

But don't let her see

_ Blaine leaned against the wall, avoiding Rachel's eyes as she looked up. Her miserable appearance was too much for him to bare. The fight had completely left his mind, he seemed to be storing it away, in hopes that they'd never have to speak of the dilemma again. Maybe the problems would work out themselves._

And she says ooh, I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cause I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best but now she can't win

It's hard to see them on the ground

Her diamonds falling down

She shuts out the night

And tries to close her eyes

If she can't find daylight

Then she'll be alright, she'll be alright

Just not tonight

_ Her breath was caught in her throat, she could feel herself going blue. What could she do? There was hardly a reason for Blaine to forgive her after her selfish actions. Would he even want to talk about them any more? Or would he rather explain to her fathers what had happened and just go home? She assumed that she deserved the latter._

And she says ooh, I can't take no more

Her tears like diamonds on the floor

And her diamonds bring me down

Cause I can't help her now

She's down in it

She tried her best but now she can't win

It's hard to see them on the ground

Her diamonds falling down

I can't take no more

Diamonds on the floor

No more, no more, no more

Diamonds falling down

I can't take no more

Diamonds on the floor

Her diamonds falling, all her diamonds

Diamonds falling down

I can't take these diamonds falling down

_ Rachel crashed onto the mattress and buried her face in the pillows. She let out another bloody wail. Blaine could see her small figure shaking among the heap of blankets and sheets on her messy bed. A picture of the two of them at King's Island was propped up on her bed side table._

_ He knocked softly on her open door and peaked his head around the corner to get a look at her._

_ "Go away, dads," she mumbled and sat up from her strewn position. Streaks of mascara ran down her cheeks. Strands of her matted hair were stuck to her eye lashes, the moisture of her tears kept them in place. "Oh... hey," she croaked out._

_ "I thought maybe you'd want to finish your dinner," he shrugged, holding up a plate of salad._

_ She shook her head and stared at the wall in front of her. "I'm not really hungry anymore, but thank you. I appreciate it," her voice was distant, her thoughts held most of her attention. _

_ He set the plate down on her dresser and took a seat on her untidy bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry at you. I hope you'll forgive me," he whispered softly, his voice was barely heard of the booming radio. He rest a hand on one of her thighs. "I love you, Rachel. I don't want you to cry anymore."_

_ She sat up slowly, wiggled her way into his arms, and managed to sit on his lap. "I love you, too," she replied and kissed the tip of his nose. "It was stupid, our fight, I mean. There are so many other options and we have plenty of time. I should have told you what was going on." She blinked her remaining tears out and smiled slightly._

_ "And I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. We could have easily resolved it without the yelling and the tears," he smiled and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head._

_ She leaned forward and pressed her lips into the divot where his jaw and neck met. "Just because I'm there and you're here doesn't mean we can't still be together." She sniffled and leaned against his chest again. "It'll be hard."_

_ "We can do it."_

_ "Just think, after we graduate from college, you can move up to New York with me. We'll buy a little, classy apartment downtown. You can be a big fancy professor at NYADA and I'll be a huge Broadway star. Eventually, all of America will know ours names because of our success. We can get married as soon as I win _some _kind of award for my excellence. We'll have millions of dollars, and we can buy an estate in France or something crazy like that. A long distance relationship for four years sounds like it'd be worth all that, doesn't it?" her eyes beamed as she said it. She had only been kidding, but Blaine knew that she would have loved for every bit of it to come true._

_ "Of course. I say we make it happen." _

**A/N: Okay.. sorry that this is yet _another _short chapter. I'm hoping to get them a little longer over the next few chapters. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_As April came nearer, it was everything Rachel could do to keep herself away from Blaine. It was getting warmer and they often found themselves taking walks in woods or having picnics in the park. Finally, one afternoon Rachel was free, though. Blaine had found a part time job at a local landscaping company. Although him working took away from their bonding time, Rachel kind of enjoyed it. He was getting a nice, bronze tan from being outside so much and his muscles were becoming more defined because of all of the heavy lifting he had been doing._

_ On her afternoon off, she had decided that a visit was long overdue and she drove over to the Hudson-Hummel household. She gave an awkward hug and hello to Finn, who looked as confused as ever, if not more so. He directed her to Kurt's room where he was assumed to be studying. She carried the plate of cookies and coffee she had brought up the stairs and knocker gingerly on his closed door._

_ "Come in," his feminine voice called to her. He sounded stressed as Rachel had known that he would be. "Oh, you brought me food! You shouldn't have!" he cried, guilt was prominent in his voice. She knew that he'd feel bad that she had spend money on him, but she had to. She hadn't bought the cookies and coffee only to relieve some of his stress, but to more so apologize that they hadn't spent any time together since their outing with Blaine._

_ "I know you love chocolate chip," she beamed, "I hope you don't mind if they're vegan-friendly. I was thinking we could just sit around and stuff our faces, like old times. You can take your mind off of some of that school work," she nodded towards the growing pile of papers on his bedside table._

_ "Sounds good to me! I can burn it all of in gym class anyway," Kurt rolled his eyes. He had put off taking Physical Education until his senior year, but needed the credit to graduate. Being the target of most of the dodge ball games, he tried to avoid the assembly of ornery teenagers who were looking for a gay to pelt with a red rubber ball just to let out their pent up anger. One would think that because he was taking Phys. Ed instead of a regular course that Kurt might have been less stressed, but it hadn't seemed to be the case. Because he had to take said class, he no longer had a study hall. It left him juggling all of his AP classes at home without the help of a teacher or extra time to figure it all out._

_ "Wait," Kurt whispered after he chomped into one of the cookies Rachel had handed him. "Usually when we sit around and stuff our faces it's because of boy problems. You and Blaine didn't... You guys aren't having problems are you?" Kurt rearranged his words, just in case they had broken things off. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes when he asked it though._

_ Rachel caught it immediately and instinctively, her eyebrows rose without her even thinking about doing so. "No! No, of course not! I just felt bad because it's been so long that we've hung out... and.. and actually, Blaine and I are quite the opposite, thank you," she announced slightly defensively._

_ "And by that you mean...?"_

_ "I don't know, Kurt," she sighed and looked off somewhere in the distance. "You know that feeling you get when you just know that something is just meant to be?-"_

_ "Like our slow but progressive rise to fame?" he interrupted with starry eyes._

_ "-Exactly. I just get this feeling every time that we're together that we're doing something right. I know it sounds juvenile, but I really do think that Blaine and I have a shot in life. He's just so perfect. It's hard to deny that we're meant to be," she finished, biting into another cookie._

_ "Oh," was all Kurt said in response and reverted his eyes to a history book that laid on open on his made bed. There was something in Rachel's words that hit a nerve in his very core. He would never tell Rachel about his hardly less than intimate feelings for Blaine, he couldn't. It wasn't like him to keep mum when it came to his feelings, but it was a circumstance that he felt it necessary._

_ His crush (it was hard to call it a "crush") on Blaine had done nothing but blossom since Blaine defended Kurt in front of Karofsky the previous year. It was hard to not like the guy. As Rachel had previously stated, he was so perfect. _

_ Rachel shrugged off his less-than-interested attitude and changed the subject. "So, are you excited to be going to CCAD? I'm sure you'll be an _excellent _fashion designer. You are very fashion forward, you know," she grinned and placed her hand on top of his._

_ "Thank you, Rach," he said, his voice cracking in impatience and frustration. "Hopefully I can manage to graduate from high school before I move onto bigger and better things," he added sarcastically._

_ "You don't have to be so rude. I was simply trying to compliment you," she snapped back at him. She didn't know what it was that was getting under his skin, but she started to get slightly irritated herself. Kurt and Rachel were so alike that if he were to smart-mouth her, she'd boil instantly. Something about his words and the way he said them, just the way that she did, made her want to slap him._

_ "Rachel, I didn't ask you to come over here and try to fix up all of my problems with a batch of dry, vegan cookies!" he shouted, just quiet enough that they could keep the door open without anyone coming in to ask if everything was alright._

_ "Kurt, what is it that's really bothering you?" Rachel asked and she tried to stay calm, she knew that Kurt needed her when he was so stressed out about all of his work. It took everything in her to keep herself from storming out dramatically or pouncing on him._

_ "You have it so perfect. You're talented, you have a job, you're a straight-A student, you a have a boyfriend," he paused and muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'no matter how confused about his sexual preference he is' and continued, "and you manage to have free time at the end of the day," he burst, his cheeks looked even more apple-red than usual._

_ "Wait-" she closed her mouth in attempt to find the words that she needed to say. "What- what exactly did you say about Blaine?" she shook her head, trying to recall what he said and make sense of it, some how._

_ "Don't act like you haven't noticed," Kurt chuckled darkly and continued, "Your best friend and parents are gay. I would have figured out of anyone out there, even Santana, that you'd have the best gay-dar."_

_ It took her a moment to wrap her head around what he was saying. Finally, it sunk in. Kurt thought that _Blaine _was _gay_. When had he managed to come up with a such thing? Why would he possibly say such a thing, even if he had his suspicions? Rachel was Kurt's best friend (and he her's,) but Blaine was Rachel's _boyfriend. _Couldn't Kurt respect that? _

_ "Look, I know deep down that you still have feelings for him and I'm sure if you think he's gay, you think I'm crazy for ever even considering dating him but Blaine is obviously interested. If he turns out not to be gay, which is most likely the case, I guess I will have done you a favor." she breathed, trying to ignore the look of satisfaction the conversation was giving Kurt._

_ "And I'm doing you a favor by telling you that Blaine is the first of a long line of conflicted men that you will date and will later turn out to be only the most flaming of homosexuals," Kurt stated very matter-of-factly._

_ "Blaine and I have a lot in common. We're in love, Kurt."_

_ "A sentiment express about many a hag about many a gay. Look, I don't doubt that you and Blaine would have a jolly good time shopping at Burberry and arguing who would make the better Rum Tum Tugger. I don't dispute that, but there's something that you and Blaine will never have and that's chemistry." He pulled out a notebook from his messenger bag and acted as if their conversation was something casual, like it was something they talked about often._

_ "Blaine and I have plenty of chemistry, and that's not _just _because he and I have Chemistry third period, either. What Blaine and I have is real, Kurt, and if you can't accept that then I don't think we can be friends while Blaine and I are together." she let out a puff of air and gathered some of her things._

_ "I'm just warning you. I've got a bad feeling about this, Rachel. I mean, I don't mean to be so cold, but I don't want you to get hurt either. There's no victory in this for me either way." He looked up at Rachel with a small smile, no longer wanting to argue._

_ "Well, for now I have a boyfriend who can keep up with me vocally and in the future give me vaguely Eurasian looking children."_

_ "Just don't tell me I didn't warn you if things don't turn out like you expected."_

_ "And if I happen to have a relationship with guy who turns out to be gay, it'll be songwriting gold," she teased._

_ The afternoon came to a close soon after their short-lived argument, and Rachel headed home to her fathers. She'd finished all of her homework in her study hall and didn't have to make a visit to the theater on the particular evening. She would have normally loved to lounge all evening and do whatever she had pleased, but that night was different. After the little argument with Kurt, she was feeling slightly blue and a little confused._

_ Blaine wasn't gay, that she knew. Her dads were both gay, obviously. She should have been able to tell better than anyone if he was, like Kurt had mentioned. He wasn't like Kurt at all. He liked to look nice, but wasn't at all interested in fashion. He was a performer, but he wasn't theatrical. He only watched sappy chick-flicks and went out on all day shopping trips when Rachel _begged _him to. Never once had he shown interest in another man._

_ It was an idea that not even Rachel could wrap her head around, and she was smart. The feeling that crept over her was eerie and unpleasant. Usually when she hung out with Kurt, she felt happy and enthusiastic after their time spent together. That night though, she couldn't seem to shake the vile feeling the visit had left her. Blaine wasn't gay and never would be. He'd never mentioned such a thing, and with how close he and Rachel were, she was sure he would have mentioned it._

_ She needed to reassure herself, her confidence was fading fast. She wanted to hear his voice. Her thumbs quickly dialed his number and she waited. Each ring was longer than the last, she felt her heart-rate quicken. She was having an anxiety attack, she had felt it before. Blaine was hers, he always would be. Forever. He wasn't gay._

_ "Hey, Rach!" Blaine answered._

_ "Hey, sweetie." she greeted, faltering slightly._

_ "Something wrong?" his cheery voice was merely dusted with concern. "Is that why you called?"_

_ "No, no. I just wanted to talk to you, figured you were off work," she sighed, and tried to channel her worry into longing. What kind of actress would she be if she couldn't successfully hide her emotions? "Do you want to come over for dinner?"_

_ There was a long pause. "Actually, Kurt and I made coffee plans. I ate before work and could use some caffeine with all the paper work I have to fill out for OSU. I could bring you something on my way home, if you'd like," he was smiling, she could tell. How could Kurt do that to her? How selfish did someone have to be to take his best friend's boyfriend away from them?_

_ "Oh, really?" she bit her tongue. "You're just going to the Lima Bean?"_

_ "Yeah, of course. We weren't going to drive twenty minutes out of the way for Starbucks," he was still grinning. It was really just a slap across the face that he was so happily oblivious. His innocence killed her. As did the fact that Kurt was trying to manipulate said innocence and that he was trying to lure him right out of Rachel's arms. She was sure that Blaine would have been just as astounded by the idea as she had been Kurt was being unfair._

_ "I guess I'll have my usual then," she answered sweetly._

_ "See you in about an hour then?"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you a lot more," his voice lacked sincerity, or maybe Kurt had gotten to her head. The line went dead and Rachel was deserted with her own thought. A whole _hour?

_"This can't be happening," she whispered. "He loves me."_

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's a little longer! :) We're about to get into some heavy stuff... well, not ****really, but stick with it, please! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. :) Almost forgot to add in that I used a portion of the dialogue from the episode 'Blame It on the Alcohol' to add a little bit of umph to Kurt and Rachel's argument. All credit for that goes to the writers of Glee and I do not claim the writing, just because it is so much better than my own. :) Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Summer was fast approaching, which meant as was graduation. The glee club was trying to pull themselves together due to the fact that in less than a couple of short months they'd be leaving each other behind for forever. Although there were subtle sad feelings about their departure from McKinley, Blaine and Rachel were looking forward to a summer spent obsessing over one and other. Blaine's part time job seemed to become less and less "part time" and more or less consumed all of his free time. They would stay up all night long on the phone, catching up, though and often saved their study hall for chatting rather than finishing up the previous night's homework._

_ Rachel's work with the local theater wrapped up after she choreographed a children's Easter program. She had loved working with the slightly experienced adults there, and the children were a blast, but New York called to her. She knew it was a call she would have to answer._

_ She and Blaine had discussed New York very little since their argument in early March. Rachel figured it was for the better, though. Kurt had told Blaine that the two of them were running away from their problems and it was only going to make things worse in the long run. Rachel had seen it as avoiding a severe disagreement, like the last conversation had caused. It seemed that Kurt was giving Blaine a lot of advice (such as how to gel his hair, and whether or not it was true that his shoes should really match his belt,) and that Blaine was present a lot of the time to accept said advice._

_ It bothered Rachel that they were spending so much time together, but she just figured she was being paranoid. Blaine was beginning to split his time that he wasn't at school or work between she and Kurt. Although she had her time with him in the hallways at school and when they texted secretly during classes, it just wasn't the same as spending an afternoon together. The times they had the summer before and during West Side Story was starting to seem like an unreal fantasy world she had just made up all her own. The fact that their relationship was withering away and that she and Kurt were no longer friends made her lonely the majority of the time._

_ She hadn't talked to Kurt since _their _argument, and she hadn't really been planning on it. Blaine never questioned it, but merely accepted the fact that the two of them were no longer on speaking terms. In glee club they ignored each other quite politely. She and Blaine sat in the top left corner, where she had always felt comfortable. Kurt was seated between Mercedes and Brittany, the two girls he was closest with since he and Rachel weren't talking. Santana made snide comments about it, Mr. Schue seemed a little concerned (as always,) Rachel couldn't tell if Finn's confused expression was because of the lack of knowledge about their friendship "break-up" or it it was just natural. When she brought it up with Blaine one afternoon, he said he suspected a combination of the two._

_ "Yeah, you're probably right," she grinned, "You know Finn. He's a little... Can you believe I dated him?" her laughter echoed throughout the room. She leaned into Blaine, who was seated behind her on the floor, and ran her fingers through his slicked back curls._

_ "That is kind of crazy, isn't it?" he was quiet, and didn't sound like he was paying her much attention. He usually did it before they got into some deep conversation, which often left Rachel very perplexed. She was smart and usually kept up with others easily, but she sometimes overlooked the simpler things. Blaine, on the other hand, was smart in a different kind of way. He made little connections throughout the real world and had a very non-complex way of thinking that threw Rachel off every now and then. But, she liked it. It challenged her._

_ She bent over backwards to see his face behind her, looking at him upside down. First, to snap him out of his daze, she kissed his lower cheek. A few seconds passed and he finally registered that she'd kissed him. He looked down at her and placed his lips on her forehead._

_ "I love you," he whispered, his distance was even more apparent. "Do you ever think about us?" he asked, his dark eyes finally met hers. Something in them was off. There was a familiar pang in her chest, it was a feeling she didn't like, but she couldn't recall where she'd felt it before. Shaking it off, she thought over his question._

_ "Of course I think about us, silly!" she turned around and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "If you think that the problem is whether or not I think about us, or you for that matter, I think where the real problem lies is how _often _I think about us." It was true, she probably thought about him too much. Thoughts of them spending time together over the quickly approaching summer flooded her brain during the duller moments in school._

_ "I mean... Do you ever think about where we're going?" he hesitated and tried to find the right words without it turning ugly. "Like... Do you ever think about it's gonna be like when we're both in college? Four years is a long time."_

_ She bit her tongue (literally.) She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she knew he wouldn't like her answer. "I thought we already talked about it. Obviously, it isn't going to be easy, but I think we'll get through it. I mean, high school only lasted a few years, and it flew by, right? If we can keep busy for a while-"_

_ "Doesn't that kind of make it harder to keep in contact?" he asked, but not politely. He pressed the question, raising his eyebrows. "If we're both always running around, when is there going to be time for a phone call or a weekend visit?"_

_ "I think you're overreacting. We're going to be fine, Blaine. We've been in fights before and everything has turned out well. What's a few miles apart to tell us we can't be together?"_

_ "You keep telling yourself that, but I think you're being a _little _unrealistic. We've been in one fight. I definitely don't agree that withstanding an _argument _is going to get us through four years apart. Especially when it takes 8 to 9 hours to get here or there. I love you and I want to make this work. That's why I think we need a different perspective on this," he breathed. His voice was angry, but he left it at a low volume. His mother kept a calm and quiet house._

_ "Well, we could always go to Ms. Pillsbury..." she suggested in a hushed tone. At that point, she'd wished she'd never fed into the conversation, no matter how strongly she felt on the subject._

_ "Kurt thinks we're avoiding this conversation to save our relationship now, when it's only going to hurt us later on," he said coolly._

_ That had her. What business did Kurt have interfering in their relationship? Who was he to give advice? Especially when _he _had tried to _ruin _it. "I don't understand what the hell Kurt had to do with it. He has no part in this," she murmured, hoping that Blaine hadn't heard her. Since he hadn't seemed to react, she figured he hadn't._

_ It was quiet for a good five minutes, neither one willing to speak out or apologize for their outbursts. As time passed, Rachel's anger did nothing but boil up inside of her. Blaine was cooling off, though. His eyes were closed and she knew he was thinking hard about something, but she couldn't bring herself to _want _to make up with him. All she wanted to do was scream in his face, and tell him every reason why he shouldn't stay home in Ohio, but rather move into her dorm at NYADA. She wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him. If he were to get accepted and she hadn't, she'd willingly move to New York with him._

_ "Why don't you and Kurt talk to each other anymore?" he asked very suddenly._

_ Rachel took a long time to reply not because she was attempting to calm herself down but because she had no idea how to turn the anger bottled inside of her into words. Was Kurt all he cared about anymore? She was his _GIRLfriend _after all. "Is that what this whole thing is about?" she growled._

_ "What are you talking about?" he shot back angrily. He didn't know why he was so mad, but Rachel's reaction to his simple question set him through the roof._

_ "What am I talking about? Haven't you noticed, Blaine? You're always together, I hardly even-"_

_ "Are you jealous that Kurt and I have been hanging out so often?" he wondered, a stupid expression on his face that only made Rachel more furious. He didn't understand why she was so angry if it was only bothering her that they hadn't been hanging out as much as they used to._

_ "I am, but that isn't what this is about!" she screamed._

_ "Then what is it about, Rachel? Please tell me because you're making this a little confusing for me!" he bellowed back._

_ "Can't you see it?" Tears were spilling over her lower eye lids uncontrollably, the sadness was setting in. "You guys are always hanging out, always talking. He loves you Blaine! You bring him all the time. I'm going off to New York and he's here. He's always here and he's around and he cares about you. It'd just make so much more sense if you and he-"_

_ "I'm not GAY, Rachel!" he chuckled darkly, both of them knew there wasn't anything funny about the matter. She looked up at him and it hit her. _That look. _His eyes were angry, just like they had been when he first found out that she was going to NYADA. That's why it'd felt so familiarly uncomfortable._

_ "Yeah," was all she replied. She sat down on his bed, all the life in her felt like it'd been drained from her body. "Have let Kurt know about this?" she mumbled. She couldn't tell if she was shaking because she was so frustrated or if it was because she was hyperventilating from the quickness of the tears falling down her face._

_ "Kurt knows that I'm not gay," he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We talked about it forever ago, everything's fine and there weren't any hard feelings. He knows that we're together and Kurt isn't the kind of guy to betray his best friend like that," he finished bitterly._

_ "So, you're blaming me for this? You think it's my fault we aren't talking anymore?"_

_ "I mean sometimes you can be a little overbearing and people get the wrong idea, but I'm not blaming anyone for this, I just want to know what's going on! The two of you have me confused out of my mind. It's like one minute you can never leave each others' sides and the next you refuse to even speak to each other!" he explained loudly. The look in his eyes was even more intense, and it broke Rachel's heart to see him look at her that way._

"Blaine!"_ she exclaimed, unsure what to say at that point. She had no idea how to express her feelings anymore. All she wanted was to make up and cuddle and kiss and talk about getting married and dance and sing all night. She didn't want to be mad anymore, she was, but she didn't want to be. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and just hold him. She wanted to be friends with Kurt without the worry that he'd stab her in the back by stealing her boyfriend away from him. She wanted a lot, but it didn't seem that she was getting anything she wanted except NYADA. Was giving up the rest of her life the price she would have to be for her love for performing? She wasn't sure it was worth it._

_ "What? Why are you so pissed off?" he yelled._

_ "Because I LOVE you. That's why I'm always pissed off! This is getting so hard and I hate it. It's impossible to make my parents and Kurt and Mr. Schue and all of my teachers and, most importantly, you happy all the time! I'm so stressed out all because I'm trying so hard to prove to everyone that we're _it. _I'm trying to make everyone realize, including you, that we're going to be together through thick and thin, and that I want to be with you twenty-four hours, seven days a week, forever."_

_ That got his attention. He looked up, and realized once again what he'd done. She was still crying and it was his fault. He'd promised himself he wouldn't do it again, but he had. He knew that he loved her, more than anything he'd loved in his entire life, but there was a lot that he didn't know. He didn't know if they'd make it because he didn't know if she really felt that way. He didn't know how long it'd take for her to get over him in a big city like New York. He didn't know if she was making up what Kurt had "said" to use it as an excuse to break things off. He didn't know if she was such a good actress that she could simply be using him up until NYADA as her little practice toy, just to see how much he could buy. He didn't know if he trusted her, or if she trusted him. He didn't know where things went wrong or how to get them to go back to how happy they once were. He wanted to get back, but he knew they wouldn't. Not now that she was headed off to NYADA in less than six months. Was she giving up him to pursue her life as a performer? Did she really think it was worth it._

_ Nothing else could go wrong. Blaine was already beginning to feel the empty hole that she'd leave once she was gone. They couldn't argue over stupid things like a long distance relationship, especially if they were planning on having one. He wanted to cherish her and everything they had together. He just didn't know how to fix it or how long it'd take to do so. He'd try._

_ "I don't want to do this anymore, this fighting thing. You mean too much, and hopefully, I mean too much. We can do it, Rach. I'm sorry I doubted you and anyone who does is crazy. It might be unrealistic, but isn't that what we're all about? Making these unrealistic dreams come true? That _is _what we stand for, right?" he asked._

_ She just smiled._

**A/N: Hopefully, everything is making sense at this point. I hope everyone who has been reading likes what I have so far and continues to read as I go forward! :) Who's excited for Glee tonight? I know I am. It's been so long! ;) Don't forget to review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_ Their one year anniversary was celebrated modestly with dinner at Blaine's parents at Rachel's house. Dinner theater was held like any usual night at the Berry household. During the song, Rachel saw that Blaine was singing along with a huge grin. He really did understand that she was Broadway bound, but just couldn't bring himself to move across the country just for something that she could have very well loved more than himself._

_ He was glad, though, that they had the night together with those they loved the most. His parents, whom he had been unsure about inviting because of how they might have reacted to the Berry trio, were slow dancing through the Berry's living room, something he'd never seen before. Everyone he saw seemed to be so happy, Rachel included, but he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. How were they going to work it all out in the end?_

_ Steak had been the main course (Rachel was provided a vegan substitute.) After the first few awkward and quiet minutes of the six of them digging into their delicious home cook meals, conversation sparked; once it started, it didn't stop. Blaine's mother and both of Rachel's fathers engaged in deep conversation about new living room trends. After she mentioned she was planning on redoing their living room over the summer, Leroy suggested a few stores she could try for ideas and offered to help out. By the end of the night, Blaine was sure that they'd have a weekend marked on the calender when the project would be taking place._

_ On the other end of the table, his father seemed to be captivated by Rachel (who wasn't?), who he didn't see often due to his busy work schedule. He never showed it outside the family, but he secretly loved the arts, which was where Blaine assumed he got it from. Rachel explained to him how the community theater she had participated in worked, what the children were like, what shows they'd done, etc. Then, as Blaine suspected she would have, she brought up NYADA. Once his father began to show the slightest interest in the conversation, Rachel really got going, which was when Blaine decided to tune out of their conversation._

_ He suddenly and shockingly found himself very alone at a place where he could have _sworn _on any other day that he'd be very comfortable at. His mother was in love with Rachel's parents, his father was in love with Rachel, and Rachel was in love with... Broadway? Everyone who was should have been loving him was busy loving something else. He felt as if he was no longer part of the reason for the celebration, but was just an acquaintance that had been invited to be used as a prop for the celebrating._

_ Dinner ended and before someone could mention dessert, Blaine suggested he and Rachel take a walk around the neighborhood. He told them all that they'd be back soon enough. It was _their _anniversary, after all. She gave him a quizzical look, but got up from her seat and followed him outside anyway._

_ "That was a great time, your dad is lovely," she told him once they were on the sidewalk. She wrapped her arms around her chest, he noticed her shiver. He held out the cardigan he'd been sporting and she took it willingly. "Thanks," she murmured._

_ "Yeah, who knew our families would get along so well," he replied, and attempted to sound cheerful. He didn't want to have to act, he wanted her to see through his fake, all-too-unnaturally-happy smile, he wanted to have the conversation they kept putting off._

_ "My dads don't usually make friends so easily. Isn't it nice that they like each other so much? We should do the family dinner thing more often, while we can, I mean. I'm sure I'll leave before the summer is over, just so I can get a feel for the city, so we have to spend time with everyone as much as we can," she went on and on, until she realized he wasn't reacting (or listening, for that matter.) "What?" Her tone was insensitive and in struck a nerve somewhere within him._

_ "I didn't really like dinner."_

_ "Well, why not?"_

_ "I don't know, I guess I just felt like you were just talking about New York the whole time. I know I said we could get through it, and I mean that, it's just, I don't want to hear about it all the time. It's only making it harder," he explained._

_ "Well, it's a little unrealistic to just ignore it. It's going to be hard. I thought you already accepted that," she stated._

_ "I thought we were all about being unrealistic."_

_ "I thought you didn't want to talk about New York."_

_ "Well," he stood there, trying to find words so that he could make his point. He wasn't going to be the one taken down. He'd win the argument. "Now I want to talk about it."_

_ "Too bad, I don't want to talk about it," she complained, refusing to meet his eyes. Her arms were still crossed over her chest but it wasn't because she was cold, she was uncomfortable. She knew that they were going to fight and there wasn't anything she could do about it._

_ "Oh, that's awfully convincing after the way you talked to my dad about it tonight," he scoffed. Blaine didn't want to ruin their first anniversary; didn't want to fight, but he felt the need to. She had already hurt his feelings and he wasn't going to go without hurting her right back, even though he would have stopped himself immediately if he really knew what he was doing at the time._

_ "I don't want to," she began, and turned to walk back down the street to her house. Her discomfort only grew when she met eyes with Blaine as he called her name to bring her back. His voice was bitter, and his eyes were hard like they had been since their very first fight. She had started to realize that it had been months since she'd seen the soft and gentle orbs he once obtained. They were long gone._

_ "Rachel," he repeated, "Do you really think we can just push this aside? This is serious. New York is sooner than either one of us thinks, let's just figure this out, okay?"_

_ "No, Blaine. We're going long distance. There isn't anything to discuss when we already have it figured out," she whispered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home where our parents are patiently waiting for us. I don't think it'd be very polite of us to ruin their evening by ditching them to argue out here on the sidewalk." She turned quickly on her heel, and left him behind her alone._

…

_ Graduation came in a blur. The morning of, Blaine rushed in preparation. He gelled his hair and went over his cap and gown with a lint roller quite thoroughly. He and his parents were going to pick up the Berry's and drive to the ceremony together. Their parents had become decent friends since the anniversary dinner, which Blaine tried to block out of his mind._

_ His eyes were drooping during the car ride to Rachel's. The two of them had finally managed to have a conversation on the phone all night like they had earlier in the year. Rachel kept him up all night so he could comfort her. She sobbed on the other end of the line about how she would miss her family and friends (but mentioned nothing about him) once she moved away to New York. Of course, the lack of attention she paid him only made him want to start another argument, but he didn't want to mess up graduation._

_ Just as he had guessed she would, Rachel entered the car with tear stained cheeks. His mother comforted her, but as she did so, she herself burst into tears. By the time they reached the school, Blaine and his father were the only two who weren't bawling hysterically. The scenery was similar once they were surrounded by the glee club. Kurt was blubbering, as were Quinn, Santana, Tina and Mercedes. He caught Puck wipe away a tear or two. He assumed the reason Mr. Schue wasn't present was because he was likely to be in the men's room trying to get a grip._

_ They were seated on the stage among their classmates. Rachel was squeezing his hand so tightly that he was getting the feeling that his finger tips were turning purple. He ignored the pain, though, because it had been the first time in a long while that they'd held hands. He figured it was a step in the right direction. She cried silent tears and rubbed her thumb along the outside of his hand, which was nice. It was more than nice, he thought, that he had her there again and that he knew she cared. Just as the feeling of happiness began to creep over his heart, Mr. Schuester announced his name into the microphone for all to hear. Rachel refused to let go of his hand until he got to the point where if she didn't let go, he'd have dragged her across the stage with him._

_ After watching all of the other students collect their diplomas, he and Rachel united with the rest of their grade in the courtyard. Parents lined up all around, taking pictures here and there. The glee club huddled together and after Hiram counted to three, they all threw their red caps into the air excitedly. Kurt found Blaine, who to Kurt's benefit was no where near Rachel (she'd set off to find Tina and Mercedes.)_

_ "It's really not as glamorous as everyone says, is it?" he asked Blaine, looking around at all of the other graduates._

_ "So, I'm not the only one who isn't having the time of their life?" Blaine chuckled and raised an eyebrow. He figured that Kurt, of all people, would have been the one to act crazily about graduating._

_ "Oh, no! I believe we're in the same boat," he grinned._

_ "Hey," Blaine started, "Do you want to come over to Puck's later? I think we're all going over there to celebrate tonight. He wanted to leave Ohio with a bang, I guess."_

_ Kurt's expression turned soft and he looked slightly hurt. "Do you really think that's a good idea, Blaine?" After a few seconds he lightened it up with, "I think the combination of you drinking, and me and Rachel sober would be too much for anyone to handle, don't you? We hardly made it out alive last time. Besides, my dad and Carol decided it'd be a good idea to have a family vacation before Finn and I go our separate ways," he stopped his sentence very abruptly and threw his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a tight hug._

_ Blaine, although very confused, hugged back just as tightly. Once he let go, they held eye contact and he cleared his throat. "We should hang out sometime this summer."_

_ "Sure, I'll call you. We can do lunch." With a small wave, Kurt made his way through the crowd of no-longer-high-school-students to find his family._

_ Blaine, his family, and Rachel's parents waited for her in the parking lot. He felt sad, again, when he realized that he only had Kurt to say goodbye to. He had hugged Finn briefly and given a wave to Santana, but there wasn't anyone he found himself saying goodbye to directly. Rachel was the exact opposite. She had the whole glee club to bid adieu, but refused to even look in Kurt's direction. He still couldn't place exactly why that was, either._

…

_ Puck's place was filled with all kinds of people. Blaine noticed Rachel's disappointment in the fact, she'd thought it'd be a 'glee-club-only' event. All of the glee club was there (except Kurt and Finn,) a few sorority girls Puck knew, football players, Cheerios, and many other people no one, not even Puck, had ever seen before. Already, though, Blaine could see it'd be a night like none other. Girls ran around wearing little to no clothing, there wasn't a person there without a beer, and he was shocked no one had called the police yet._

_ Puck greeted the two of them with wine coolers, which Rachel politely declined. She stuck her thumb over her shoulder, directing Blaine's eyes to Mercedes who was filling up her red Solo cup at the counter. She ran up to her, obviously looking for a familiar face. Puck shoved the wine cooler into Blaine's hands. He accepted with a wide grin. He wasn't a "partier," so to speak, but he did enjoy the occasional event of getting completely wasted. That was how he and Rachel met, of course._

_ "This is a... great.. party, man."_

_ "I know, I've already had three girls beg me to stay the night. Hey, we were just getting ready to start a game of beer pong in the basement. You want it?" he suggested, nudging him with his elbow._

_ "Yeah! Sign me up, let me just go tell Rachel..." he replied._

_ Puck shook his head quickly and clasped his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He nodded in her direction, "She'll be fine. She's got Mercedes, don't worry about it."_

_ The night went on and on, and before he knew it, Blaine couldn't remember how many drinks he'd had. He felt like he'd been counting so he could be sure, but half way through his second game of beer pong, he felt he'd let himself forget how many he'd had and was getting queasy. He realized it'd been a while since he'd seen Rachel. He told a kid standing around watching that he could take his place in the game, and set off to find her before he was sick, or worse: passed out._

_ He found her and Mercedes upstairs talking, completely sober, it seemed. They glanced at him when he entered the room. Rachel held her stare and shook her head. "You finally ready to go?" she asked, annoyed. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him._

_ "Are you-" he was interrupted by his own loud belch, "ready?"_

_ "I was ready ten minutes after we got here. You've been gone for like... three hours," she complained and hurried to the door. "I'll see you later," she told the girl still sitting there._

_ "Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked, tripping over one of the steps as they made their way out the front door. Rachel snatched away the keys he held in his hand and stormed off to his car parked down the street. He followed slowly, stumbling behind her._

_ She didn't speak until they were in the car. "What do you mean _am I mad at you_? Yes. You're being an ass, I can't believe you're so immature," she puffed, turning on the car._

_ "C'mon, Rach! We were celebrating, it's fun! Loosen up, it feels good," he chuckled stupidly._

_ "You're an idiot," she breathed._

_ "I love you," he announced. He leaned in close to her so he could whisper in her ear, "Kiss me." His hot breath was all she could feel on the side of her face, which usually would have been a turn on, but the stench of the alcohol that swarmed her nostrils left little to be desired. He leaned further in attempt to catch her lips but she pushed him away._

_ "Stop it!" she screamed. "I'm taking you home. Sit back, put your seat belt on, and don't talk to me, please." She pulled out of the parking spot along the road and drove in silence through the dark._

_ What had been going on with Blaine? Why didn't he care anymore? Was he just giving up on everything they'd worked for within the year they'd been together? NYADA had forced him to give up hope for them, had it? How could he just let her slip away and let go of his grip like he had been doing for so long? It was supposed to be love, that was what they were supposed to have, wasn't it?_

**A/N: This chapter was a little longer than usual! :) It was actually supposed to be a lot longer, but I had to cut the next part off into the next chapter because I didn't want it to be disproportionate... Well, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Graduation was long gone and summer was nearly over. Everything that had happened to Blaine in the two months previous had faded into just another blurry, unimportant memory. Most of his days had been spent doing yardwork around town with the landscaping company that had him earlier in the year. As Rachel never failed to mention, it gave the two of them little time to hang out and the only benefits were the fact that it gave him a lot of color and that it provided _some _extra cash to pay for gas. He enjoyed it sometimes though, he assumed it would make it easier for he and Rachel to drift apart when the time came for her big move._

_ He made sure he spent some time with her. They went to the community pool together every Thursday, occasionally running into some of their McKinley schoolmates. After a few hours swimming (well, mostly tanning, Rachel didn't like to get her hair wet,) they would see a movie or go out to dinner. On the weekends, they hung out on Saturday evenings at whoever's house was most convenient. Both sets of parents were usually more than happy to host and made a habit our of inviting the whole family over for a nice, home cooked meal. Sundays were... hectic, usually._

_ On some Sunday mornings, Blaine willing went to temple with Rachel. Other mornings he spent with his family. If he failed to attend temple, he went to Rachel's for brunch and stayed well into the afternoon. When he had the chance, he sneaked away just after their meal and visited Kurt, who'd become a close and reliable friend. Blaine knew he'd need someone there for him when Rachel left, and Kurt was attending a college in central Ohio, just like himself. It wasn't like he was _truly_ hiding something from Rachel, though, because he knew that any other girlfriend wouldn't have a problem with it. So, he continued to hang out and grow in their friendship, whether Rachel approved or not._

_ On the last Tuesday of July, Blaine was tired of life in general. It had taken him that long just to realize that his summer was by far busier than his school year. His summer had gone terribly and there he was, at the very end of it, feeling lonely and exhausted. When texting the night before, Kurt suggested he take the day off, so he did. He slept in until noon, avoided letting Rachel in on his plan, and invited Kurt to a late lunch at Breadstix._

_ Blaine showed up first, and waited for him in a booth near the back of the restaurant. Kurt worked in an antique shop down the road from Lima's popular restaurant and noted that he might have been running a little late. But surely, once the waitress arrived at Blaine's table, Kurt rushed in the doorway and immediately hurried to their table._

_ "Hello," he said to the waitress, sliding past her and into the booth. "I am so sorry I'm late, things ran a little late at work. Tony showed up ten minutes past his shift, it was all very hectic, but I'm here now," he grinned brightly and placed a hand over Blaine's._

_ The waitress eyed them suspiciously, but gathered her pen and notepad in her hands and raised her eyebrows at Blaine. "And what can I get for ya today?" she smacked her gum between her tongue and the roof of her mouth but gave a wild smile. It wasn't new for Blaine to have a young waitress batting her overly mascaraed eyelashes at him. He was very used to it. On a date with Rachel once, the waitress had gotten so flirtatious that Rachel called her out on the spot and demanded she give them their check so that they could leave. Blaine noticed, then, that Kurt gave the same eye roll Rachel did when the waitress giggled after taking his order._

_ He maintained composure, but something about it made him feel good inside. It was then that he realized Kurt's hand was still on top of his and he blushed. Blood rushed to Kurt's already rosy cheeks and he hurried to relocate his hand to his napkin. It had been awkward but Blaine was happy to have the feeling that someone wanted him again._

_ Kurt ordered his food and as the young lady walked away, he clacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head. "Did you see that?" he asked in disbelief. "She was _all _over you! You and Rachel come here all the time, shouldn't she know you're taken?" he shook his head again._

_ Blaine knew that Kurt mentioned Rachel for two reasons and two reasons only. First, he wanted to cover up the fact that _he _was the jealous one. Although he refused to give Rachel the satisfaction of being right _once again_, he had secretly agreed when she accused Kurt of his long lasting crush. It had never gone away, and for the longest time Blaine was in denial because he only wanted to remain friends. Eventually, he stopped hanging around him all together in hopes that things would simmer if they weren't constantly around each other._

_ Second, Kurt was notorious for prying into others' business. Bringing up Rachel would have been a perfect way to ease into the conversation of their relationship together. He'd done it before, and even though he knew Rachel would have never approved, he liked being able to vent to Kurt about how selfish Rachel was or how she seemed to care very little for Blaine's feelings and wishes. Kurt would slowly give little bits of advice and suggest how to fix it or how to cope, but as soon as Blaine had his turn sharing opinions,Kurt went into full blown attack on Rachel._

_ "No, no, she's fine. Rachel and I haven't been here in a while She wouldn't have a clue. Besides, I think she's new here," he explained calmly._

_ "Oh, are you two going somewhere else now?" Kurt asked, beginning the snooping process._

_ "Nah, we usually just eat at home with our parents. We aren't really into making a big deal of things anymore. I mean, Rachel leaves in a week for NYADA. Everything at her place is hectic and I'm constantly working. It's hard."_

_ "Shouldn't now be the time to make a big deal of things? She's here for another week, Blaine. If you're looking for happiness, end it with a bang," he shrugged his shoulders and looked off into distance as he propped his head on his hand._

_ "Yeah, I know. It's just by the time either of us are done going and doing... we get tired. At the end of the day though, does it really matter what we're doing as long as we're together?"_

_ "The only point I'm trying to make is it doesn't matter as long as you're happy. Just make sure you're taking needs into consideration here. The world doesn't always revolve around Rachel, no matter how convinced she is," he commented and took a long sip of his iced tea._

_ "Yeah, I know, Kurt," his temper was rising a little bit but he held back. He didn't need to be fighting with both Rachel and Kurt all the time. He really didn't know why he was so angry. He realized, though, that it was probably because Kurt was kind of right. Normally, he would have defended he and said that she wasn't only thinking of herself, but was considering their future. He'd been thinking what Kurt was saying for so long, though, and he couldn't bring himself to admit to the concept._

_ "Well, it's a compromise. She gets to start her dream and I get to start mine. We're sure everything will work out," he finished, ignoring his conscience._

_ "That's not what you told me a couple months ago. When all of this started, didn't she _beg _you to go all the way to New York with her? Come on, Blaine. Do the two of you even have a visitation plan?"_

_ "Uh... nothing official, but I'm sure we can alternate visits every month or something. That sounds good, right?"_

_ "It's alright, I guess, but if you're settling for _alright _then I'd reevaluate my feelings if I were you," Kurt took another long sip from his glass and eyed the waitress who carried their food towards them. "Excuse me, I believe ordered a Cesar salad. That, my dear, appears to be Italian dressing, which is something I just cannot stand for," he snapped._

_ Blaine chuckled heartily. "I'm sorry, miss. He's just a little temperamental, that's all," he cooed teasingly as he placed a hand over Kurt's._

_ "Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes in Kurt's direction. "Here's your meal, Mr. Anderson," she winked and set down a plate of Fettuccine Alfredo in front of him. "I'll be back in a little while to check up on your meals and just let me know if you need anything else," she glanced at the salad and then at Kurt again, she was off._

_ Blaine heard Kurt mumble, "A new salad," in a sassy tone, but they both knew it wasn't happening for him after all of the bickering and complaining. "Wait a hot second," Kurt gasped, "She knows your name. You have been here before."_

_ "Yeah, maybe she waited on Rachel and I once. I guess I just forgot, that's what happens when you're a taken man," he grinned, joking._

_ They dug into their meals and Kurt was delightfully surprised at the taste and quality of the salad. The majority of their conversations from that point on were centered around the new Tommy Hilfiger collection and reminiscing of their high school days. After a good fifteen minute debate on the stylishness of polos, Blaine sat back into the cushioned booth and placed a hand on top of his stomach. _

_ "That was delicious," he hummed some unfamiliar tune to himself and patted his protruding food baby. He stifled a burp, and quickly covered his mouth, "Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry, excuse me," he blushed due to embarrassment._

_ "You men and your belching," Kurt teased, shaking his head._

_ Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the statement and commented in return, "Well, wouldn't you consider yourself male?" He felt his eyebrow raise and he stared in Kurt's direction, in hopes for an amusing answer._

_ "You know what I mean!" he giggled, slapping Blaine's hand. "Here, how about you _straight _men and your belching? Does that work for you?" He grinned widely and they wore silent smiles for a couple of moments._

_ He enjoyed Kurt's presence. He was there for him and together they had fun. His smile was careful, welcoming, and most importantly, comforting. Blaine felt that he could be free with Kurt, because no matter what, Kurt was in love with Blaine and he would be there forever. Kurt loved Blaine like Blaine loved Rachel: he was completely infatuated with her but she felt passionate about something that Blaine would never add up to. Kurt had to add up to Rachel, and Blaine had to compare to Broadway._

_ He felt it might have been selfish, but he knew he deserved to be selfish after everything he and Rachel had been through. He needed to be selfish if he was going to survive parting ways with her. If he was going to make it, he'd have to put on a brave face and take everything thrown at him. He needed to let things happen the way they should have, the way people deserved to have them happen._

_ "Kurt, do you want to come with me to take Rachel to the airport next Wednesday?" he asked very suddenly, very excitedly._

_ Kurt burst into a fit of laughter but covered his mouth once realizing Blaine was one-hundred percent serious. "Are you out of your mind? She'd drop dead and have a heart attack if I showed up!"_

_ "Well, I just thought it might be nice if..." he trailed off, he had become sure of himself so quickly, but became discouraged twice as fast. What was wrong with an idea like that? Was it not okay for every one to be happy and have all made up by the time Rachel left for New York?_

_ "Blaine, I know you're Mr. I Wanna Make Everyone Happy All the Time, but it's better if I stay home. Rachel and I had our ups and downs, and I think this will be a permanent down. It just isn't written in the stars that friendship is something that is to last between Rachel and I. It never will be."_

A/N: Ohmygoodness. This chapter took SO long, I'm really sorry. :/ Hopefully it's a goodie though. I find it hard to capture the gloriousness that is Kurt's character. It's really hard to compare myself to Ryan Murphy and all those cool guys. Wait... who am I kidding? There's no comparison..


End file.
